Una Perspectiva Distinta
by Corhonis
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy lejana un heroe descubrio... que tenia 48 años una pierna tullida y muy pocas ganas de lidiar con nemodianos, jawas, siths y niñas adorables.
1. Capitulo I

**CAPITULO I**

Debía de apresurarse si lo que deseaba era escapar de sus perseguidores. Ésta vez, más de los que había sospechado en un principio.

Maldijo para sus adentros e imprimió mayor velocidad a sus piernas.

Al menos les estaba sacando algo de ventana.

Antes de torcer la esquina, la joven giró su rostro y contempló a sus enemigos.

Les estaba dejando atrás.

Sonrió y tomó el destino que le conducía hacia la libertad.

De pronto, un golpe contra su pecho provocó que el aire manara de sus pulmones como si de un fuelle se tratase y cayó al suelo.

Sorprendentemente, la caída no fue tan dura como había pensado en un principio.

Abrió sus ojos y su mirada se encontró con la de su improvisado colchón, un hombre maduro de cálidos ojos azules y una cuidada barba canosa.

-Lo siento…- musitó la mujer irguiéndose ligeramente.

El blanco de su embestida se sentó algo mareado, y frotó su cabeza.

-No es nada, no te preocupes.

-¡¡¡Está ahí!!!

Echando un vistazo hacia atrás, la joven descubrió a sus perseguidores y se irguió de un salto.

-Me tengo que ir…- se disculpó.

El humano contempló como la mujer se deslizaba entre la muchedumbre que comenzaba a congregarse a su alrededor y desaparecía en apenas unos segundos.

Apoyando su mano sobre su rodilla derecha, comenzó a levantarse con dificultad, pero el brillo metálico de un largo cilindro de acero llamó poderosamente su atención.

La empuñadura de un sable.

Un sable de idénticas características que el suyo.

Con disimulo, el humano alzó sus dedos y el arma se deslizó hasta su mano haciéndola desaparecer bajo su túnica.

-¿Qué diablos haces ahí abajo?.

El hombre condujo su mano libre al pecho y respiró hondo.

-¿Qué crees?.

-¿Conociéndote?, cualquier cosa.- respondió su interlocutor, otro humano entrado ya en la treintena.

-Anda, ayuda a éste inútil.- pidió masajeándose la rodilla.

El joven le miró y le ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Cómo llevas la pierna?.

El tullido le miró y alzó una ceja.

-Estupendamente¿bailas conmigo, amor?.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, su compañero le guiñó un ojo.

-Sabes que soy hombre de un solo hombre.

-Una lástima.

-¡No me puedo creer el valor que tiene una simple ración de comida!, pandilla de timadores, es increíble.

-Dime que al menos no es de Black.- pidió el jedi echando un vistazo al nemodiano.

-Nunca lo sabrás. En serio¿qué hacías en el suelo?.

-Me tropecé.

-¿Te tropezaste?.

-¡Y sólo es una ración¿os lo podéis creer?.

El humano asintió.

-Sí, con una chica.

-¡Una puñe…¿una chica?.

-¿Una chica?.

El tullido se detuvo y les miró durante unos instantes.

-Sí, una chica, ya sabéis. Más bajitas, más guapas y huelen mejor.

El humano alzó su brazo y se olisqueó ligeramente.

-Es por éste planeta, no hay agua.

-Pero hay arena.- respondió el jedi con un quejido.- y jabón.

-No he entendido la similitud…

El tullido suspiró.

-Pues en Cato Nemodia…

-No Black, otra vez no, no podría soportarlo.- pidió el joven echando a andar.

El nemodiano miró al segundo de sus compañeros con ojos esperanzadores.

El jedi sacudió la cabeza.

-Vamos, aprovéchate, soy cojo. No puedo escapar de ti.

-Gracias, lo que os decía, las hembras de Cato Nemodia, las Nemodianas…

-Oh, por favor…- susurró el tullido desesperado.

-¿Dónde diablos habrá un aerotaxi cuando se les necesita?. Al final voy a tener que dispararles.- comentó el segundo de los humanos dirigiendo su mirada hacia las calles.

-Las Nemodianas poseen un carácter raramente…

Mucho más tranquila, y después de haber esquivado a todos y a cada uno de sus perseguidores, la mujer salió de su escondite.

Un pequeño escarpado de rocas, piedras y arena.

Saltando sobre la tierra, echó a andar.

El punto de encuentro no estaba demasiado lejos de donde se hallaba.

Minutos más tarde, la muchacha avistó el enorme desplazador, una nave de grandes dimensiones y extraña composición.

Recordaba vagamente a la proa de una embarcación, o al menos eso le parecía.

Probablemente el calor del desierto comenzaba a afectarle.

-Tu pieza, ahora quiero la mía.

-Ohhh…

-No, nada de sorpresa, es justo lo que me pediste. Sabes que necesito eso para hacer funcionar mi nave.

-Weee…

-Si no hay pieza, no hay encargo.- insistió la mujer guardando de nuevo el aparato en sus bolsillos.

El jawa pronunció una serie de sonidos y silbidos inarticulados y una cohorte de pequeñas criaturas de idénticas características a la suya se unieron en su debacle.

La mujer suspiró.

Al cabo de unos instantes, el primero de los jawas volvió a acercarse y le mostró una pequeña pieza de metal.

-¡¿Eso¡¿sólo eso?!.

El jawa asintió.

-¿Por quién me has tomado?.- preguntó la muchacha sorprendida.

Risas.

O al menos eso le parecieron, con seres de tal aspecto nunca se sabía.

-Ohhh…

-Vale, lo tomo.

Reticente, la joven aceptó el intercambio.

-Pero no iréis a dejarme tirada aquí…

Los jawas le miraron unos instantes a través de sus brillantes ojos dorados y se dieron la vuelta.

-Hooteenie…

-Vale, eso es un sí.

Con un suspiro, la mujer se dejó caer sobre la arena.

Mediante un ruido chirriante y harto desagradable, el vehículo comenzó a alejarse a través de las dunas, haciendo caso omiso de la petición de la muchacha y permitiéndole asarse bajo los cálidos soles.

-¿Lo has conseguido?.

La mujer giró su rostro hacia la fuente de sonido.

Una pequeña figura, cubierta por una túnica idéntica a la de los jawas, le miraba con curiosidad.

-Mmm… más o menos…

-Eso es no¿verdad?.

La joven se echó a reír.

-Pero lo he cambiado por algo que también nos va a ser de utilidad.

-¿Sí?.

-Sí.- respondió la joven quitándose la tela que cubría su nariz y su boca.

-¿Y tú que tal, pequeña?.- preguntó sentándola sobre su estómago.

La niña se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno… he desayunado y luego los jawas me han intentado vender seis veces, pero nadie me ha comprado.

-¿No?.

La chiquilla sacudió su rubia cabeza.

-No. R4 les convenció de que no lo hicieran.

La mujer giró su rostro hacia el astrodroide.

-Con razón no me han facilitado la pieza que buscaba.

El droide gorjeó un par de segundos con aire visiblemente enfadado.

La joven sonrió.

-¿Has vendido tu sable?.

-¿Cómo?.

-Tu sable…- susurró la niña señalándole su cintura.

La mujer condujo la mano hacia su cadera y la palpó.

-Oh, no…- susurró sentándose sobre la arena.

-¿Lo has perdido?.- preguntó la chiquilla sin comprender.

-Algo así.- musitó la joven levantando a la niña con gentileza.- me tropecé con un hombre cuando huía y caímos al suelo. Tenemos que volver a la ciudad.

-¿Ahora?.

La mujer asintió.

-Sí, ahora.

-Pero hace calor y tengo sed.- protestó la pequeña frotándose los ojos.

-Ya lo se, cielo, ya lo se. Pero nadie tiene que ver ese arma, lo entiendes¿verdad?.

La niña asintió.

-Sí, pero me quiero ir a casa.

-Te prometo que terminaremos pronto¿vale?.

La pequeña no contestó.

-Yo te llevo.- susurró la mujer ajustándose el pañuelo en su rostro e irguiéndose sobre la arena.- vamos.- anunció tomando a la chiquilla entre sus brazos.

**CAPITULO II**

-Total, que así acaba un ritual de cortejo nemodiano…

-Oh… voy a vomitar.- anunció Jack Van Hallen, según sus propias palabras, el mejor piloto de toda la Galaxia.

El jedi no contestó.

-¡Hey!.- exclamó Jack pasando una mano ante su rostro.- ¿estás aquí?.

El tullido pestañeó un par de veces y asintió.

-Sí, perdón… estoy aquí.

-¿Seguro?, no has dicho ninguna frase inteligente y chispeante para meterte conmigo.- comentó el nemodiano con preocupación.

El jedi sonrió.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en la chica de ésta mañana.

Silencio.

-No como vosotros creéis.- comentó resignado.- algo me hace pensar que es una de los míos.

El nemodiano le miró sorprendido.

-Escucha, el que llevara una espada como la tuya, no quiere decir que sea una jedi. Teniendo en cuenta los tiempos que corren, probablemente la haya robado o comprado o algo así.- comentó el piloto irguiéndose de su asiento.- ¿queréis algo para beber?.

-Lo dejo a tu elección.- comentó el nemodiano con un suspiro.

-¿Y tú?.

El jedi alzó su mirada y se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que quieras.

Jack les miró con resignación y se dirigió hacia la barra.

-Oye Galileo, ¿no nos dijiste que la chica huía y que por eso tropezó contigo?…

El personaje asintió con la cabeza.

-Probablemente sea una ladrona.- comentó Black señalándole con el dedo.

El jedi tomó aire.

-No se, tengo un presentimiento.

Jack se detuvo ante esas palabras.

-No… no empecemos otra vez, por favor…

Depositando a la niña en el suelo, la joven entornó su mirada.

-¿Por dónde vamos a empezar a buscar?, esto es muy grande.

La mujer contempló a la niña durante unos instantes.

-No tanto, además tan sólo hay una media docena de cantinas. Y de ellas, sólo tres tienen alojamientos.

-¿Y por qué estás tan segura que estarán ahí?.

-Eran extranjeros.- explicó la mujer.

La chiquilla le miró.

-Claro, como todos los que viven por aquí.

La mujer tosió levemente.

El r4 volvió a gorjear, ésta vez divertido.

-Tú, ni una sola palabra.- amenazó al droide alzando su dedo índice hacia él.

Por toda respuesta, el r4 volvió a silbar y gorjear.

-Le haces gracia…- susurró la niña divertida.- sobre todo cuando te enfadas.

La joven sacudió la cabeza y cerró sus ojos, pero una pequeña mano estiró de su ropa rompiéndole la concentración.

-¿Me pongo a llorar ya?.- preguntó la niña.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

-No, ahora no. Ahora no estamos trabajando.

-Vale, entonces, ¿qué haces?.

-Intento localizar a la persona contra la que me choqué.

-Ah… ¿utilizando la Fuerza?.

La joven le miró.

-Eh… ¿sí?.

-Pues úsala poco, sabes lo que pasó la última vez.

Mmm… soldados, carrera, deshidratación, etc, etc, etc…

-No te preocupes, será solo un momento.

La chiquilla asintió y separándose de la joven, se abrazó a su r4.

-Prepárate para correr…

-Piii…

La mujer sonrió y empezó a concentrarse.

No había sido tan difícil, la señal era clara y concisa. Todo indicaba que su situación era en la taberna de "La mariposa del desierto".

Tomando a la niña de la mano, la mujer echó a andar hacia allí.

-Nos vamos a meter en problemas, ¿verdad?.- preguntó Danielle contemplando el rostro de su maestra.

La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué dices eso?, claro que no…

-¡Hey!, todavía no has probado tu bebida, ¿no te gusta?.- preguntó Jack a un contemplativo Galileo.

El humano negó con la cabeza.

-¿Estás pensando todavía en ella?.- preguntó el piloto enarcando una ceja.

Galileo sacudió su testa.

-Pues claro que no.

Jack y Black, el nemodiano, se miraron.

-¡Hey!, va en serio, soy un jedi.- se defendió el humano arrugando su frente.

El piloto esbozó una suave sonrisa.

-Dos cosas jefe, la primera de ellas; ya no lo eres y la segunda; pese a que nos encontramos en uno de los planetas más alejados del núcleo, los oídos del Imperio Galáctico llegan hasta aquí.

Te lo puedo asegurar.

Galileo tomó aire lentamente.

-No pienso renunciar a lo que soy.

-No quiero que renuncies, sólo que intentes pasar desapercibido, ¿de acuerdo?.

-Oye, ¿tu chica llevaba la cara y la cabeza cubierta por una tela color tierra?.- preguntó Black con aire distraído.

Galileo volcó su atención sobre él.

-¿Mi chica?.

-La chica con la que tropezaste.

-Sí, bueno, no… no es mi chica, era una joven con el rostro cubierto y… ¿por qué lo preguntas?.- comentó el jedi, confundido.

-Porque está en la taberna.- finalizó Black dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

El humano alzó su mirada hacia la entrada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

Rasgados, oscuros, cálidos.

Apretando con fuerza la pequeña mano de la niña, la mujer comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa.

Se hallaba ocupada por dos figuras masculinas y un nemodiano.

Este ultimo probablemente de sexo masculino, aunque no podía asegurarlo.

Los dos humanos eran como el día y la noche, mientras uno lucía unos oscuros y relucientes cabellos que adornaban un rostro fuerte, bien afeitado y de pícara sonrisa, el otro parecía doblarle casi en edad.

Su cabello largo y antaño oscuro, se hallaba salpicado de albas canas, así como su barba, corta y bien cuidada. Sin embargo, era su rostro lo que más llamaba la atención.

De facciones fuertes y de un leve tono rojizo por el sol, se hallaba la expresión más triste que había visto en su vida.

Era conmovedor.

-Vienen hacia aquí…- musitó Black contemplando a la pareja.

Galileo asintió.

-Quiere recuperar su sable, es lógico.

-Siento romper la magia del momento, caballeros. Pero contemplad que es lo que acaba de entrar por la puerta.

Un par de oficiales imperiales, acompañados por media docena de troopers, habían penetrado en la cantina.

Se trataba de un simple control, rutina, nada importante.

Deteniéndose súbitamente en la barra, la mujer colocó a la pequeña a su lado y aguardó pacientemente.

-Su identificación, por favor.

La joven sacó su tarjeta y la tendió en su dirección.

El soldado la miró durante unos instantes y llamó a su compañero.

El segundo de los soldados contempló la tarjeta identificadora y observó a la mujer.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué es lo que tenemos aquí?.

La joven no contestó.

Alzando una de sus manos, el militar apartó el pañuelo y contempló su rostro.

Moreno, de nariz recta, rojos labios y largas rastas oscuras adornadas por cordones de colores y bellos apliques de metal.

-Creo que tu y yo tenemos una cita.- susurró el soldado tomándola del brazo.

La mujer miró su mano y después al imperial.

-No quiero problemas, suélteme, por favor.

El soldado esbozó una desagradable sonrisa y apretó con fuerza.

-He dicho que vengas.

Galileo tomó aire y apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Jefe… no vayas a hacer ninguna tontería, por favor.- pidió Jack apoyando sus dedos sobre su antebrazo.

-No voy a permitir esa clase de tratos, y menos cuando yo esté delante y pueda evitarlo.- musitó el jedi irguiéndose de su asiento.

-¡Muévete!.- ordenó el soldado a la joven.

La muchacha, sin inmutarse, se soltó de su presa y propinó una elegante y fuerte patada en el pecho de su atacante, que trastabilló y cayó recorriendo sobre su espalda una docena de metros.

Los ojos de Galileo se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Qué demonios?...- comenzó Jack sin dar crédito.

-Es shulei, una técnica de combate jedi de la que únicamente había oído hablar. Es impresionante.- susurró Galileo.

-Pues moveos o la freirán.- comentó Black desenfundando su bláster.

-¡Fuego!...

Haciendo gala de una rapidez extrema, el jedi levitó un par de mesas y las lanzó contra los troopers, que cayeron desplomados sobre el suelo de la taberna.

-¡Jack!, un transporte, y llévate a la niña, ¡Black!, cubre las salidas… y avisad a Michuka y a Tini, rápido. Nos vamos.- ordenó Galileo renqueando hasta la muchacha.

Los dos personajes asintieron con la cabeza y huyeron prestos de la cantina.

-¿Jen?.- llamó la niña al verse desplazada por el piloto.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

-No te preocupes, en seguida estoy contigo.

-¿Sabes utilizarlo o realmente lo has robado?.- preguntó Galileo tendiéndole la empuñadura de su sable.

La joven sonrió y encendió su arma.

-Se como emplearlo, pero no de la manera que tu piensas.

El jedi enarcó una ceja.

-¿De veras?.

-De veras.

-Galileo, Templo de Coruscant.

-Jen, Kamparas.

El maestro jedi pestañeó un par de veces.

-¿Del Templo de Kamparas?.

Sin dejar de sonreír, la mujer asintió y devolvió su atención a la batalla.

-Si tienes problemas, avísame.

Galileo le miró sin comprender.

Pero era tarde, cerrando sus ojos la muchacha tomó aire profundamente, y echó a andar hacia sus enemigos.

Ante sus ojos, el jedi descubrió el verdadero poder de los monjes de Kamparas.

El sable láser, el arma fundamental de cualquier caballero jedi, en las manos de la muchacha se había convertido en un mero instrumento de distracción.

Pero no sus dedos.

Como si de una garra se tratase, hundía sus yemas en los mismísimos cascos y corazas de los soldados pulverizándolos, atravesando metal carne y huesos como si de mantequilla se tratase.

El jedi no pudo menos que contemplarla boquiabierto.

En Coruscant había leído información acerca de los restantes templos de la galaxia con sus diferentes estilos y sus distintos estudios.

En referencia a Kamparas las únicas notas con las que contaban, comentaban que sus adeptos o novicios eran formados como artistas marciales entrenados única y específicamente para la lucha, para el escarceo y en definitiva, para el asesinato.

Se les consideraba muy peligrosos, incluso entre los propios jedis. Su naturaleza, en muchas ocasiones violenta, les hacía comulgar en demasía con el lado oscuro.

Un buen número de ellos no lograba equilibrar ambos lados y terminaban por quitarse la vida.

Una historia bastante triste y lamentable.

Girándose hacia su compañero, la muchacha contempló sus acciones.

Con una esgrima perfecta y delicada, el jedi había conseguido parar y devolver los disparos de sus enemigos con una sutileza digna del mejor espadachín.

Enarcó una ceja, sorprendida.

Había oído mencionar algo sobre los caballeros de Coruscant, pero supuso que se trataba más de la fama impuesta que de un hecho real.

Pero ahí estaba, erguido ante ella el mejor sablista que había visto en su vida.

-Eres bueno, jedi de Coruscant.

Galileo esbozó una sonrisa.

-Utilicemos la puerta de atrás, yo los contendré.- susurró la mujer alzando sus manos.

El jedi asintió y renqueó hacia la salida.

La joven pestañeó un par de veces.

-Sólo dime que "eso", no fue por mi culpa.

Galileo le miró sin comprender.

-La cojera.

-¡Ah!, no. Es una vieja herida, no te preocupes.

La mujer condujo una mano a su pecho, aliviada.

-Pensé que había sido yo otra vez.

El jedi enarcó sus cejas.

-¿Otra vez?.

-Es una larga historia.- musitó la joven con una tirante sonrisa.

Algo le hizo pensar a Galileo que mejor no debería conocerla.

Apresurándose, ambos jedis salieron de la cantina y se reunieron con sus compañeros, enzarzados en un cruce de disparos.

-¿Qué tal va la cosa?.- preguntó Galileo tomando cobertura tras unas cajas.

Jack le lanzó una mirada de reojo y sonrió.

-Estupendamente, todavía no han sacado los lanzamisiles.- bromeó.

Un golpe sobre su hombro izquierdo provocó que volcara su atención sobre Black.

-¿Sí?.

El nemodiano se limitó a señalar el fino lanzamisiles que portaba uno de los troopers y que diligentemente preparaba.

-Joder…- susurró Jack con suavidad.

-¿Podrías detenerlo?.- preguntó la muchacha a Galileo.

El jedi la miró durante unos instantes.

-Podría paralizarlo unos segundos.

-Suficiente.- susurró la muchacha pensativa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?.- preguntó Galileo situándose a su lado.

-¿La verdad?.- comentó la joven carraspeando ligeramente.

El jedi asintió.

-Una locura.

-Eh… genial, así que os ocupáis. Nos vemos al otro lado de la calle.- anunció Jack colocándose en cuclillas.- Black, ¿has oído?, debe…

El joven se interrumpió.

Black le saludaba desde el lado opuesto donde se encontraban.

-No me lo puedo creer, nemodiano cobarde.

-Jen…- comenzó la niña estirando de la túnica de su maestra.

-No te preocupes cariño, te dejo en bue… ¿adónde crees que vas?.- preguntó la jedi contemplando al piloto antes de que echara a correr.

-¿Yo?.

-Llévate contigo a la niña, y procura que no le pase nada.- ordenó Galileo con firmeza.

-Vale, de acuerdo, vamos niña.

-No me llamo niña, me llamo Danielle y quiero quedarme con Jen.- se defendió la jovencita cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Lo entiendo.- musitó Jack tomando a la niña bajo su brazo y echando a correr.

Galileo miró a la niña y a la mujer.

-¿Es tu hija?.

Jen le observó durante unos instantes.

-Claro que no, es una aprendiza.

-¿De Kamparas?.

-De Coruscant.- respondió la mujer devolviendo su atención al campo de batalla en el que se había convertido Mos Espa.

El jedi le miró sorprendido.

-Atento…- susurró la joven señalando a sus enemigos.

Éstos, con precisión y diligencia, accionaron su arma y arrojaron su proyectil hacia los dos jedis.

Brotando de su escondite, Galileo alzó sus manos y detuvo el misil en el aire.

-Lo que vayas a hacer, hazlo rápido.- susurró el maestro con dificultad.

La mujer se situó a su lado, alzó igualmente sus manos y trató de levantar un muro de arena, piedra y metal. Lo suficientemente denso como para que nadie sufriera daños.

-No aguantaré mucho más.- musitó el maestro jedi desviando su mirada hacia su compañera.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, la muchacha tomó una de las manos de Galileo entre la suya y señaló al misil.

-Te ayudaré a desviarlo contra el muro.

Galileo apretó sus dedos y tomó aire.

-Cuando quieras…

-¡Ya!.- exclamó la mujer.

Decenas de esquirlas, fragmentos de todos los tamaños y materiales y demás objetos contundentes, volaron por los aires.

Una montaña de humo penetró por sus ojos y por sus pulmones obligándole a toser.

-¿Estás bien?.- carraspeó Jen.

Galileo asintió jadeando.

-Sí, ¿y tú?.

La mujer asintió igualmente.

-Y estaría mucho mejor si te levantaras de encima de mí.

El jedi miró su postura y sus mejillas se tornaron a un tono escarlata.

-Disculpa…- balbuceó levantándose renqueante y tendiéndole la mano.

-No tiene importancia, ésta mañana he hecho lo mismo contigo.- rió la joven aceptando su ayuda.- será que estamos predestinados a encontrarnos en ésta posición.

Galileo esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Será eso, los designios de la Fuerza son impredecibles.

Jen amplió su sonrisa.

Era una bonita sonrisa, una bonita y cálida sonrisa.

La clase de gesto por la que un hombre caería rendido.

Desgraciadamente, él no era un hombre corriente.

-¿Tienes un maestro?, podría adiestrarte.- comentó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

La mujer alzó sus cejas.

-Llegas un poco tarde, llevo siendo caballero un par de años. Pero en cambio Danielle si que necesita un guía, y yo no estoy preparada para educarla.

-De acuerdo, si tú me lo permites, me ocuparé de la niña.

Jen asintió.

-Sería un honor. Además, pertenecéis al mismo templo, sería lo correcto.

Galileo inclinó la cabeza unos instantes y le taladró con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

Los iris más bellos y cristalinos que había visto nunca.

-¡Eh!, ¿ya os habéis dado el número de los comunicadores?. Pues subid que la patrulla 310 acaba de hacer acto de aparición.- exclamó Jack desde un aerodeslizador de grandes dimensiones.

Los dos jedis alzaron sus miradas, sobresaltados, y contemplaron los gestos del piloto.

-¡Vamos!.

De un salto, ambos personajes cayeron sobre el vehículo.

Galileo miró su compañero con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-¿De dónde has sacado esto?.

-¿De dónde crees?.- respondió el piloto encogiéndose de hombros.- lo he robado.

El jedi suspiró.

-¿Y los demás?.

-¿Groar?.

Lo que parecía una wookie, de pelaje suave y castaño, saludó desde el asiento del copiloto y comenzó a pulsar los botones del aerodeslizador ordenadamente.

-¿Éstos son tus compañeros?.- preguntó Jen sin dar crédito.

El jedi sacudió la cabeza.

-En absoluto, ¿bajamos?.

-¡PIII!.

Jen se giró hacia el agudo pitido que su r4 pronunciaba y contempló a un pequeño jawa junto a su astrodroide.

-¡Hey!, ¿qué haces?.

-Tini…- respondió el pequeño dándose la vuelta hacia ella.

-¿Tini?...

-Tini Wini Vini.

Jen enarcó sus cejas.

-Es su nombre.- explicó Galileo devolviendo su atención hacia la patrulla 310.- ¿conoces la forma tercera?.

La mujer miró a su compañero.

-¿Me hablas a mí?.

El jedi la miró durante unos instantes.

-Sí, claro.

-Eh… ¿no?.- respondió la joven encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué os enseñan en Kamparas?.- preguntó Galileo enarcando sus cejas.

-¿En éstos casos?.

El maestro asintió.

-Bueno, nos acercamos y les apretamos el cuello.

-¿Cómo que les apretáis el cuello?.

-Sí, ya sabes, andas hasta ellos y le sacudes en plena tráquea.- respondió Jen escenificando el golpe.

-Qué sutiles.- ironizó el jedi esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Yo sé cual es!.- exclamó Danielle situándose junto a la pareja.- me acuerdo de haberlo estudiado en el templo. Ya verás, déjame el sable.

La mujer contempló a la pequeña.

-Ni en broma.

-Jen… sé como se hace.- protestó la niña.

-No, y escóndete. R4, ocúpate de que no le pase nada.

-¡Piii!.

-¡Jo!, nunca me dejas hacer nada.- prosiguió la pequeña arrugando su frente.- ¡y sé hacerlo!, cuando encuentre un maestro te lo demostraré.

-Ya tienes uno.- comentó Jen señalando a Galileo.

-¿Uh?.

El jedi saludó a la pequeña.

-¿Uh?.

-Bien, hagamos una cosa.- comentó la joven dirigiendo una mirada hacia su compañero.- utiliza lo que estás pensando, yo imitaré tus movimientos.

Galileo accionó su sable y una hoja de tono verde brotó de la empuñadura.

-¿Estás segura?.

Jen asintió mientras una hoja de color azul iluminaba su rostro.

Apretando sus labios, el jedi devolvió su atención hacia sus enemigos y haciéndose uno con la Fuerza comenzó a desviar y detener todos y cada uno de sus disparos.

Instantes más tarde lanzó una mirada de reojo a su compañera.

Era hábil, pero estaba claro a juzgar por sus movimientos, que la espada no era lo suyo.

Sonrió.

Sintiéndose observada, la mujer dejó caer su sable y concentrándose, lanzó un puñetazo sobre la arena provocando que un muro de tierra se alzara y cayera sobre sus enemigos.

Galileo enarcó una ceja.

-Déjame adivinar, no utilizabais la meditación para purificaros, ¿verdad?.

La joven le miró fatigada.

-Me he puesto un poco nerviosa.

-Pues tendremos que pulir eso, ¿no?.

Jen enarcó sus cejas.

-No eres mi maestro.

-No pretendo serlo, sólo te aconsejo.- respondió el jedi tomando asiento.

La joven no respondió.

-¿Adónde?.- preguntó Jack girándose hacia sus pasajeros.

Galileo observó a su compañera.

-Más allá de las dunas, en los acantilados.

El piloto asintió y aumentó la velocidad.

-Por qué creo que esto nos va a traer problemas.- susurró Jen tomando asiento junto a la pequeña.

**CAPITULO III**

-¿Ésta es tu casa?.- exclamó Jack apeándose del vehículo.

Comenzaba a caer la tarde cuando dieron con el hogar de la muchacha, una enrevesada gruta en los acantilados del mar de arena.

-Sí, esa es nuestra casa.- respondió Danielle adelantándose.

-¡Y tenéis un maldito Starfighter!.- clamó el piloto asomando la cabeza por la boca de la caverna.

Galileo miró a la muchacha sorprendido.

-Sí, tenemos un starfighter.- comentó Jen.- un destrozado starfighter.

-Groar gro graora.

-Si, Michuka, se podría hacer funcionar con las piezas adecuadas.- contestó Jack con un suspiro.

-¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó Galileo.

-Es una historia muy larga…- susurró Jen entrando en la caverna.- ¿qué haces Tini?.

El jawa se giró hacia ella con una sartén en la mano.

-Creo que quiere preparar la cena.- comentó Black dejándose caer sobre un montón de cojines.

La jedi enarcó una ceja.

-Danielle, enséñale dónde están las provisiones antes de que nos destroce la casa.

La niña asintió y agarró la mano libre de la encapuchada criatura.

-Por cierto, es una jawa.- le comentó Jack sin dejar de mirar las piezas de la nave.

-¿Sí?.- preguntó Jen.- ¿en serio?

El piloto asintió.

-Nos lo dijo ella, no creas que nadie tuvo el valor de levantarle las faldas.

-Borraré eso de mi cabeza.- musitó el maestro jedi con un suspiro.

Un par de horas más tarde, los soles habían caído y la noche había hecho acto de presencia.

Acababan de cenar y la mayor parte del grupo comenzaba a entrar en un suave estado de duermevela.

Jen salió unos instantes del calor del hogar y echó un vistazo con su localizador.

-Ha sido una buena cena.

La joven se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la apacible mueca de Galileo.

Jen sonrió.

-Sí, hasta que la jawa se sintió ofendida por no apreciar esa "cosa" comestible.

El jedi esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces?.

-Vigilar.

El maestro jedi enarcó sus cejas.

-Ésta es una zona por donde habitualmente pasan tusken, no quiero tener problemas con ellos.- se explicó Jen sentándose en una roca.

Galileo tomó asiento junto a ella.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

La joven asintió.

-¿Qué hacéis tan alejadas del núcleo una jedi y una aprendiza?.

Jen sonrió.

-Estrellarnos con un starfighter.

Galileo se rió ligeramente.

-Eso ya lo veo.

La jedi suspiró.

-Bueno, ahí voy; me nombraron caballero hace tres años, sencillamente porque se necesitaban jedis para concluir con la amenaza de la guerra no porque estuviese preparada.

El maestro jedi le escuchó con atención.

-Se nos avisó acerca de los problemas en Coruscant, fuimos hasta allí un grupo pequeño de Kamparas y…

-¿Y?.

-Se nos exterminó, parecía como si nuestros soldados se hubieran vuelto locos.

Galileo no respondió.

-La cuestión es que conozco algún truquillo que otro y conseguí escapar, en mi huída descubrí a Danielle malherida. Y me la llevé.- concluyó la mujer encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, al menos estáis vivas. Lo hiciste bien.- la felicitó el jedi.

Jen sonrió.

-Mi espalda la cruza una gran cicatriz. Creo que fue mi premio por llevarme a la niña de ahí. Ni siquiera sentí a quien me atacó, pero se que portaba un sable, una espada igual que la tuya y que la mía.

Nos dieron por muertas, por eso escapamos.

El maestro jedi guardó silencio.

-¿Y tú?, ¿qué te ocurrió para hacerte líder de una banda de ladrones?.- preguntó la mujer contemplando el rostro de su compañero.

Galileo tomó aire.

-Cuando ocurrió el desastre de Coruscant yo no estaba en el templo. Me hallaba luchando a muchos pársecs de ahí. En plena batalla mis clones se volvieron contra mí y caí derribado. Conseguí escapar, pero había perdido todo; a mis compañeros, mi hogar y al ser más querido para mí.

Jen le miró.

-Perdí a mi aprendiz.- susurró el jedi con tristeza.- conocía a Jack de otras misiones y huí hasta dar con él.

Por lo demás no hay mucho. Llevo un par de años trabajando con ellos.

-¿Te duele la pierna?.- preguntó la mujer.

-Todos los días.- respondió el jedi con una sonrisa sesgada.

Titubeando, la joven apoyó sus dedos sobre su rodilla derecha y cerró los ojos.

-¡No puedo creerlo!.- exclamó la mujer sorprendida.

Jen abrió sus párpados y contempló la faz del jedi.

-Es… es…

-Corrupción, lo sé.- la interrumpió Galileo volcando su mirada en el horizonte.

-Eso fue una crueldad. Si me dejas, puedo…

-Es tarde, deberías irte a dormir, yo me encargaré de vigilar.- comentó el maestro jedi dirigiéndole una comprensiva mirada.

-Pero…

-Gracias.

La mujer se levantó y arrugó su frente.

-No creas que ésta conversación ha acabado aquí.

Galileo se rió levemente y asintió.

-Buenas noches, Jen.

-Ni lo creas...- le respondió la joven antes de desaparecer por la boca de la caverna.

-Ptsss… hey…

Galileo abrió un ojo y contempló la faz de Jack a escasos centímetros de la suya.

-Siempre, en todos mis rezos, he pedido que jamás me encontrara en ésta posición. Ahora ya tengo la certeza de que no soy escuchado.

El piloto resopló.

-Oye Galileo, ¿los jawas pueden llegar a medir metro ochenta y emitir gruñidos?

El jedi se sentó entre sus mantas y enarcó una ceja.

-No, claro que no.

-Pff…

-¿Pff?.

-Pues entonces creo que un grupo de tusken nos ha encontrado.- respondió el joven sentándose sobre la arena con aire molesto.

Galileo enarcó las dos cejas.

-¿Así?, ¿sin más?.- preguntó sorprendido.

-Ah, no. También van con ellos una serie de elementos que diría yo que no son buena gente, tiene toda la pinta de ser cazarrecompensas.- finalizó Jack con un bostezo.

El jedi pestañeó un par de veces.

-¡Hace cuánto!.

-Una media hora, aproximadamente.

-Una media hora…

-Una media hora.- repitió Jack.

-¡¿Pero tú estás loco?!.- exclamó Galileo irguiéndose todo lo rápido que le permitía su pierna herida.

-¿Por qué?.

Galileo sacudió la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Un brusco movimiento sobre su hombro provocó que Jen despertara y contemplara el preocupado rostro de Galileo somnolienta.

-¿Qué pasa?.- susurró procurando no despertar a la niña que dormía junto a ella.

-Problemas.- respondió el jedi con firmeza.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?.

-Moradores de las arenas…

Jen abrió mucho los ojos.

-Y cazarrecompensas.- finalizó Galileo arrugando su frente.

-Vale, esos problemas.- comentó la mujer despertando a la niña.

-¿Qué pasa?...- preguntó la pequeña frotándose los ojos.

-Tenemos que irnos…- susurró la mujer irguiéndose y colocándose sus botas.

La niña se situó junto a ella y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Pelea?, ¿pelea?, ¿pelea?...

-Tú no, tu te marchas con r4, ¿de acuerdo?.- preguntó la mujer girándose hacia el astrodroide.

-Piii…

Danielle le miró enfurruñada.

-Nunca me dejas hacer nada, así cómo voy a aprender…

-Ya cumplirás los trece años.- comentó la mujer atándose los cordones de su calzado.

La niña dirigió una mirada de auxilio a Galileo, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Pero, ¿por qué?...

-Tini.- llamó Jen irguiéndose de nuevo.

-¿Tini?.

-Ocúpate de la seguridad de Danielle, no vendas a r4 y cúbrenos.

La jawa asintió y lanzó a un lado el aturdidor que portaba en una de sus manitas.

El jedi la miró sin comprender.

-¿Por qué tira el aturdi…?

Las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando contemplaron a la pequeña jawa tomar un fusil de asalto de debajo de un montón de mantas.

-Wiii…- susurró la pequeña alzando su dedo pulgar hacia arriba.

-Ha cogido un fusil de asalto…- susurró Galileo sorprendido.

Jen giró su rostro hacia la jawa.

-Si, claro. ¿Vamos?.

-Pero, pero es un fusil.

-Sí, Galileo. Tu conocimiento sobre los jawas es pequeño, ¿eh?.

El maestro jedi miró a su compañera.

-No…

-Vale, ¿cuál es el plan?.- preguntó Jack ajustándose su cartuchera.

Jen dirigió una mirada hacia Galileo.

El jedi enarcó una ceja.

-Bueno, el de siempre. Salir, hablar, convencer y…

-Muy bien, yo me aposto junto la entrada, Black en la techumbre, Michuka seguirá durmiendo puesto que nadie hemos tenido el valor de despertarla. ¿Tini ya ha marchado a hacer el mal, verdad?.- afirmó el piloto pasando una mano por sus cabellos.

Galileo se encogió de hombros.

-Genial, te veo ahora jefe.

Jen contempló como salía de la habitación y dirigió una mirada hacia el maestro jedi.

-En el templo…

Galileo la miró.

-Ya sabes…

El jedi la miró dubitativo.

-¿Te hacían el mismo caso?.- finalizó la mujer enarcando sus cejas.

Galileo estrechó sus ojos.

-Mmm… creo que me voy…-comentó la muchacha señalando la salida con su dedo índice.

-Piiiipooopiii.

El jedi volcó su atención sobre el astrodroide.

-Si que se imponerme y si que me escuchan, es sólo que…

-Piiipopi.

-Eres un droide, no pienso discutir cuestiones de liderazgo en situaciones de supervivencia.- susurró Galileo renqueando hasta la salida.

-Ponme al corriente de la situación…- susurró Jen apostándose a su lado.

El joven giró su rostro hacia ella y negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que vamos a morir.

La mujer enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué?.

-¿Y bien?.- preguntó Galileo situándose junto a ellos.

Jack miró fijamente a su amigo.

-Creo que nuestros caminos se separan.

El jedi contempló a su amigo.

-¿De veras?. Le debo una a la Fuerza.

Clinc, clonc, clinc.

Jack desvió su mirada hacia Jen, que a su vez contempló el suelo y poco después al jedi.

-¿Ves?, qué te decía, vamos a morir. Eso es una granada de humo que poco a poco contaminará nuestros pulmones hasta que los soldados entren y acaben lentamente con nuestro sufrimiento.- comentó Jack observando el pequeño objeto que yacía a pocos metros de sus pies.

-Jen, ponte el respirador.- comentó Galileo rebuscando entre los pliegues de su túnica.

La mujer enarcó la otra ceja.

-¿El qué?.

Galileo la miró.

-Déjalo, ponte el mío…

-Eh…

-¿Sí, Jack?.

-Lo vendí, lo siento. Necesitábamos provisiones. ¿Te acuerdas de Corellia?.

El jedi alzó la cabeza y le atravesó con la mirada.

-¿Cómo?, creo que no he entendido bien.

-Corellia… ya sabes… provisiones… combustible… las twi´leks…

-¡¿Qué twi´leks?!.- exclamó el jedi sin dar crédito.

-Lo siento, Galileo.- susurró el piloto tomando a la joven de la mano y estirando de ella hacia la salida.

Alzando una mano, el jedi se concentró y lanzó la granada al interior de la caverna.

Una explosión, seguida por una densa colada de humo y un terrible gruñido sacudió las paredes de la cueva.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?.- preguntó Jen contemplando a los dos hombres.- ¡y suéltame la mano!.

Jack y Galileo tragaron saliva.

-Michuka.- susurraron al unísono.

Un gigante peludo de dos metros y medio y con aspecto enfadado y somnoliento hizo acto de aparición.

Jedis y piloto se apretaron contra la pared y dejaron salir a la enojada wookie.

Una sarta de maldiciones, golpes y gruñidos llegaron hasta sus oídos. Atronadores como una poderosa tormenta.

Sigilosamente, Jack se arrastró hacia la salida y contempló el exterior.

-¿Qué ves?.- preguntó Jen.

El piloto se giró hacia ella.

-No te lo creerías, está más modosa que otras veces.

-¿Sí?.

-Ni en broma…- musitó el jedi cojeando hasta la salida.- oh, no… hay cosas para las que nunca se prepara a un jedi.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Jen echando a andar hacia sus compañeros.

-Nada del otro mundo, Michuka le ha bajado el casco a uno de los cazarrecompensas.- comentó Jack encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Sólo eso?.

-Hasta las caderas.- completó Galileo con un suspiro.- creo que saldré ahí fuera.

Jack tomó la manga de su amigo.

-No, Galileo, no.

El jedi le miró sin comprender.

-No les pegues más. Con Michuka es suficiente.

-Si era precisamente por eso, no quiero presenciar más violencia.- susurró Galileo echando a andar.

Jack asintió.

-De acuerdo, suerte. Pase lo que pase, se fuerte Jen.

La mujer arrugó su frente y corrió tras el jedi.

-Espera, voy contigo.

Jack suspiró.

-Vaya, ni el numerito de dar pena sirve. Tendré que variar mi repertorio.

Fuera, el espectáculo era dantesco.

Cuerpos en el suelo, cazarrecompensas abatidos. Una wookie bastante enfadada mordisqueando un pedazo de armadura y otro puñado de soldados apuntándoles con una serie de armas pesadas y de gran envergadura.

-Mmm… creo que nunca van a dejarme lucirme como el gran pistolero que soy.- susurró Jack con una mueca de fastidio.

-Vale, ¿y ahora qué?.- musitó Jen contemplando de reojo al jedi.

Galileo enarcó una ceja.

-Ahora Michuka dejará de morder esa armadura y luego ya veremos…

La mujer pestañeó un par de veces.

-Quizás no haya un luego más tarde.

-Siempre lo hay.

-Chicos, sois jedis, haced cosas de jedis, va. Ya me entendéis.- comentó Jack carraspeando ligeramente.

Galileo dirigió una mirada hacia el.

-¿Cómo qué?.

El piloto alzó una ceja.

-Ya sabes, dos volteretas, cuatro piruetas, dos sablazos, un truco de manos y listo.

El jedi suspiró.

-Echa un vistazo a la situación, Jack. Dime que es lo que falla en tu agudo plan.

El joven miró fijamente su pierna y su canoso cabello y se giró hacia Jen.

-¿Podrías hacerlo tú?.

-¿Por qué diablos iría a pedirte ayuda?, ¿por qué no acudí a otro tipo de mercenarios, no se, Sol Negro por ejemplo…?.- se lamentó el jedi contemplando el escaso abanico de posibilidades para escapar.

-Vale, puedo hacerlo.

-O si no tal vez por… ¡¿cómo que puedes hacerlo?!.- exclamó Galileo volcando su atención sobre la jedi.

-Ves, ella puede.

-No, no puede.

-Sí, si puedo.

-Te lo dije Galileo…

-Y un infierno.

-No maldigas.

-¡Y qué, si lo hago!.

-¡Os digo que puedo hacerlo!.

-¡Detenedlos!.

-¿Gro?.

-Inmovilizad a los dos jedis y a la wookie, son peligrosos.

-¿GRO?.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿acaso yo no soy peligroso?.- preguntó Jack malhumorado.

-¡¡¡A por ellos que no quede uno!!!.

Un tremendo disparo alzó arena, fragmentos de roca y tusken por el aire, provocando que dieran con sus huesos en la tierra.

Jedis y piloto observaron a dos pequeñas figuras que daban saltos de alegría.

-Esa… esa es Tini, ¿verdad?.- preguntó Galileo señalando con su dedo índice a la pequeña figura.

-Y esa otra… esa otra es Danielle, ¿no?.- comentó Jen enarcando sus cejas.

Jack colocó ambos brazos sobre los hombros de sus compañeros y asintió.

-Y si… os está salvando una jawa y una niña de cinco años. Llegados a éste punto, me plantearía ciertas cosas.

-¡Cállate Jack!.- exclamó el jedi enarbolando su sable y saltando a la acción.

El piloto esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No hay nada mejor que recordarle lo viejo y acabado que está. Salta como un resorte.

Jen le miró sin comprender.

-Ya sabes, nena…- susurró el joven guiñándole un ojo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, la mujer alzó su dedo índice.

-Cuida de esos dos, yo cuidaré del otro.

-¿Del anciano?.

La jedi chasqueó la lengua.

-Ya me has entendido.

Y sin más explicaciones echó a correr tras Galileo.

Jack se rió ligeramente y se giró hacia Tini y Danielle.

-Peligros, junto a mí, ¿vale?. Intentaré sacaros de éste lío.

-Podemos cuidarnos, ¿verdad, Tini?.- respondió la niña girando su rostro hacia la jawa.

-Wiii…

El piloto entornó sus ojos, esto iba a ser más complicado.


	2. Capitulo II

**CAPITULO I**

Debía de apresurarse si lo que deseaba era escapar de sus perseguidores. Ésta vez, más de los que había sospechado en un principio.

Maldijo para sus adentros e imprimió mayor velocidad a sus piernas.

Al menos les estaba sacando algo de ventana.

Antes de torcer la esquina, la joven giró su rostro y contempló a sus enemigos.

Les estaba dejando atrás.

Sonrió y tomó el destino que le conducía hacia la libertad.

De pronto, un golpe contra su pecho provocó que el aire manara de sus pulmones como si de un fuelle se tratase y cayó al suelo.

Sorprendentemente, la caída no fue tan dura como había pensado en un principio.

Abrió sus ojos y su mirada se encontró con la de su improvisado colchón, un hombre maduro de cálidos ojos azules y una cuidada barba canosa.

-Lo siento…- musitó la mujer irguiéndose ligeramente.

El blanco de su embestida se sentó algo mareado, y frotó su cabeza.

-No es nada, no te preocupes.

-¡¡¡Está ahí!!!

Echando un vistazo hacia atrás, la joven descubrió a sus perseguidores y se irguió de un salto.

-Me tengo que ir…- se disculpó.

El humano contempló como la mujer se deslizaba entre la muchedumbre que comenzaba a congregarse a su alrededor y desaparecía en apenas unos segundos.

Apoyando su mano sobre su rodilla derecha, comenzó a levantarse con dificultad, pero el brillo metálico de un largo cilindro de acero llamó poderosamente su atención.

La empuñadura de un sable.

Un sable de idénticas características que el suyo.

Con disimulo, el humano alzó sus dedos y el arma se deslizó hasta su mano haciéndola desaparecer bajo su túnica.

-¿Qué diablos haces ahí abajo?.

El hombre condujo su mano libre al pecho y respiró hondo.

-¿Qué crees?.

-¿Conociéndote?, cualquier cosa.- respondió su interlocutor, otro humano entrado ya en la treintena.

-Anda, ayuda a éste inútil.- pidió masajeándose la rodilla.

El joven le miró y le ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Cómo llevas la pierna?.

El tullido le miró y alzó una ceja.

-Estupendamente¿bailas conmigo, amor?.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, su compañero le guiñó un ojo.

-Sabes que soy hombre de un solo hombre.

-Una lástima.

-¡No me puedo creer el valor que tiene una simple ración de comida!, pandilla de timadores, es increíble.

-Dime que al menos no es de Black.- pidió el jedi echando un vistazo al nemodiano.

-Nunca lo sabrás. En serio¿qué hacías en el suelo?.

-Me tropecé.

-¿Te tropezaste?.

-¡Y sólo es una ración¿os lo podéis creer?.

El humano asintió.

-Sí, con una chica.

-¡Una puñe…¿una chica?.

-¿Una chica?.

El tullido se detuvo y les miró durante unos instantes.

-Sí, una chica, ya sabéis. Más bajitas, más guapas y huelen mejor.

El humano alzó su brazo y se olisqueó ligeramente.

-Es por éste planeta, no hay agua.

-Pero hay arena.- respondió el jedi con un quejido.- y jabón.

-No he entendido la similitud…

El tullido suspiró.

-Pues en Cato Nemodia…

-No Black, otra vez no, no podría soportarlo.- pidió el joven echando a andar.

El nemodiano miró al segundo de sus compañeros con ojos esperanzadores.

El jedi sacudió la cabeza.

-Vamos, aprovéchate, soy cojo. No puedo escapar de ti.

-Gracias, lo que os decía, las hembras de Cato Nemodia, las Nemodianas…

-Oh, por favor…- susurró el tullido desesperado.

-¿Dónde diablos habrá un aerotaxi cuando se les necesita?. Al final voy a tener que dispararles.- comentó el segundo de los humanos dirigiendo su mirada hacia las calles.

-Las Nemodianas poseen un carácter raramente…

Mucho más tranquila, y después de haber esquivado a todos y a cada uno de sus perseguidores, la mujer salió de su escondite.

Un pequeño escarpado de rocas, piedras y arena.

Saltando sobre la tierra, echó a andar.

El punto de encuentro no estaba demasiado lejos de donde se hallaba.

Minutos más tarde, la muchacha avistó el enorme desplazador, una nave de grandes dimensiones y extraña composición.

Recordaba vagamente a la proa de una embarcación, o al menos eso le parecía.

Probablemente el calor del desierto comenzaba a afectarle.

-Tu pieza, ahora quiero la mía.

-Ohhh…

-No, nada de sorpresa, es justo lo que me pediste. Sabes que necesito eso para hacer funcionar mi nave.

-Weee…

-Si no hay pieza, no hay encargo.- insistió la mujer guardando de nuevo el aparato en sus bolsillos.

El jawa pronunció una serie de sonidos y silbidos inarticulados y una cohorte de pequeñas criaturas de idénticas características a la suya se unieron en su debacle.

La mujer suspiró.

Al cabo de unos instantes, el primero de los jawas volvió a acercarse y le mostró una pequeña pieza de metal.

-¡¿Eso¡¿sólo eso?!.

El jawa asintió.

-¿Por quién me has tomado?.- preguntó la muchacha sorprendida.

Risas.

O al menos eso le parecieron, con seres de tal aspecto nunca se sabía.

-Ohhh…

-Vale, lo tomo.

Reticente, la joven aceptó el intercambio.

-Pero no iréis a dejarme tirada aquí…

Los jawas le miraron unos instantes a través de sus brillantes ojos dorados y se dieron la vuelta.

-Hooteenie…

-Vale, eso es un sí.

Con un suspiro, la mujer se dejó caer sobre la arena.

Mediante un ruido chirriante y harto desagradable, el vehículo comenzó a alejarse a través de las dunas, haciendo caso omiso de la petición de la muchacha y permitiéndole asarse bajo los cálidos soles.

-¿Lo has conseguido?.

La mujer giró su rostro hacia la fuente de sonido.

Una pequeña figura, cubierta por una túnica idéntica a la de los jawas, le miraba con curiosidad.

-Mmm… más o menos…

-Eso es no¿verdad?.

La joven se echó a reír.

-Pero lo he cambiado por algo que también nos va a ser de utilidad.

-¿Sí?.

-Sí.- respondió la joven quitándose la tela que cubría su nariz y su boca.

-¿Y tú que tal, pequeña?.- preguntó sentándola sobre su estómago.

La niña se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno… he desayunado y luego los jawas me han intentado vender seis veces, pero nadie me ha comprado.

-¿No?.

La chiquilla sacudió su rubia cabeza.

-No. R4 les convenció de que no lo hicieran.

La mujer giró su rostro hacia el astrodroide.

-Con razón no me han facilitado la pieza que buscaba.

El droide gorjeó un par de segundos con aire visiblemente enfadado.

La joven sonrió.

-¿Has vendido tu sable?.

-¿Cómo?.

-Tu sable…- susurró la niña señalándole su cintura.

La mujer condujo la mano hacia su cadera y la palpó.

-Oh, no…- susurró sentándose sobre la arena.

-¿Lo has perdido?.- preguntó la chiquilla sin comprender.

-Algo así.- musitó la joven levantando a la niña con gentileza.- me tropecé con un hombre cuando huía y caímos al suelo. Tenemos que volver a la ciudad.

-¿Ahora?.

La mujer asintió.

-Sí, ahora.

-Pero hace calor y tengo sed.- protestó la pequeña frotándose los ojos.

-Ya lo se, cielo, ya lo se. Pero nadie tiene que ver ese arma, lo entiendes¿verdad?.

La niña asintió.

-Sí, pero me quiero ir a casa.

-Te prometo que terminaremos pronto¿vale?.

La pequeña no contestó.

-Yo te llevo.- susurró la mujer ajustándose el pañuelo en su rostro e irguiéndose sobre la arena.- vamos.- anunció tomando a la chiquilla entre sus brazos.

**CAPITULO II**

-Total, que así acaba un ritual de cortejo nemodiano…

-Oh… voy a vomitar.- anunció Jack Van Hallen, según sus propias palabras, el mejor piloto de toda la Galaxia.

El jedi no contestó.

-¡Hey!.- exclamó Jack pasando una mano ante su rostro.- ¿estás aquí?.

El tullido pestañeó un par de veces y asintió.

-Sí, perdón… estoy aquí.

-¿Seguro?, no has dicho ninguna frase inteligente y chispeante para meterte conmigo.- comentó el nemodiano con preocupación.

El jedi sonrió.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en la chica de ésta mañana.

Silencio.

-No como vosotros creéis.- comentó resignado.- algo me hace pensar que es una de los míos.

El nemodiano le miró sorprendido.

-Escucha, el que llevara una espada como la tuya, no quiere decir que sea una jedi. Teniendo en cuenta los tiempos que corren, probablemente la haya robado o comprado o algo así.- comentó el piloto irguiéndose de su asiento.- ¿queréis algo para beber?.

-Lo dejo a tu elección.- comentó el nemodiano con un suspiro.

-¿Y tú?.

El jedi alzó su mirada y se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que quieras.

Jack les miró con resignación y se dirigió hacia la barra.

-Oye Galileo, ¿no nos dijiste que la chica huía y que por eso tropezó contigo?…

El personaje asintió con la cabeza.

-Probablemente sea una ladrona.- comentó Black señalándole con el dedo.

El jedi tomó aire.

-No se, tengo un presentimiento.

Jack se detuvo ante esas palabras.

-No… no empecemos otra vez, por favor…

Depositando a la niña en el suelo, la joven entornó su mirada.

-¿Por dónde vamos a empezar a buscar?, esto es muy grande.

La mujer contempló a la niña durante unos instantes.

-No tanto, además tan sólo hay una media docena de cantinas. Y de ellas, sólo tres tienen alojamientos.

-¿Y por qué estás tan segura que estarán ahí?.

-Eran extranjeros.- explicó la mujer.

La chiquilla le miró.

-Claro, como todos los que viven por aquí.

La mujer tosió levemente.

El r4 volvió a gorjear, ésta vez divertido.

-Tú, ni una sola palabra.- amenazó al droide alzando su dedo índice hacia él.

Por toda respuesta, el r4 volvió a silbar y gorjear.

-Le haces gracia…- susurró la niña divertida.- sobre todo cuando te enfadas.

La joven sacudió la cabeza y cerró sus ojos, pero una pequeña mano estiró de su ropa rompiéndole la concentración.

-¿Me pongo a llorar ya?.- preguntó la niña.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

-No, ahora no. Ahora no estamos trabajando.

-Vale, entonces, ¿qué haces?.

-Intento localizar a la persona contra la que me choqué.

-Ah… ¿utilizando la Fuerza?.

La joven le miró.

-Eh… ¿sí?.

-Pues úsala poco, sabes lo que pasó la última vez.

Mmm… soldados, carrera, deshidratación, etc, etc, etc…

-No te preocupes, será solo un momento.

La chiquilla asintió y separándose de la joven, se abrazó a su r4.

-Prepárate para correr…

-Piii…

La mujer sonrió y empezó a concentrarse.

No había sido tan difícil, la señal era clara y concisa. Todo indicaba que su situación era en la taberna de "La mariposa del desierto".

Tomando a la niña de la mano, la mujer echó a andar hacia allí.

-Nos vamos a meter en problemas, ¿verdad?.- preguntó Danielle contemplando el rostro de su maestra.

La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué dices eso?, claro que no…

-¡Hey!, todavía no has probado tu bebida, ¿no te gusta?.- preguntó Jack a un contemplativo Galileo.

El humano negó con la cabeza.

-¿Estás pensando todavía en ella?.- preguntó el piloto enarcando una ceja.

Galileo sacudió su testa.

-Pues claro que no.

Jack y Black, el nemodiano, se miraron.

-¡Hey!, va en serio, soy un jedi.- se defendió el humano arrugando su frente.

El piloto esbozó una suave sonrisa.

-Dos cosas jefe, la primera de ellas; ya no lo eres y la segunda; pese a que nos encontramos en uno de los planetas más alejados del núcleo, los oídos del Imperio Galáctico llegan hasta aquí.

Te lo puedo asegurar.

Galileo tomó aire lentamente.

-No pienso renunciar a lo que soy.

-No quiero que renuncies, sólo que intentes pasar desapercibido, ¿de acuerdo?.

-Oye, ¿tu chica llevaba la cara y la cabeza cubierta por una tela color tierra?.- preguntó Black con aire distraído.

Galileo volcó su atención sobre él.

-¿Mi chica?.

-La chica con la que tropezaste.

-Sí, bueno, no… no es mi chica, era una joven con el rostro cubierto y… ¿por qué lo preguntas?.- comentó el jedi, confundido.

-Porque está en la taberna.- finalizó Black dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

El humano alzó su mirada hacia la entrada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

Rasgados, oscuros, cálidos.

Apretando con fuerza la pequeña mano de la niña, la mujer comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa.

Se hallaba ocupada por dos figuras masculinas y un nemodiano.

Este ultimo probablemente de sexo masculino, aunque no podía asegurarlo.

Los dos humanos eran como el día y la noche, mientras uno lucía unos oscuros y relucientes cabellos que adornaban un rostro fuerte, bien afeitado y de pícara sonrisa, el otro parecía doblarle casi en edad.

Su cabello largo y antaño oscuro, se hallaba salpicado de albas canas, así como su barba, corta y bien cuidada. Sin embargo, era su rostro lo que más llamaba la atención.

De facciones fuertes y de un leve tono rojizo por el sol, se hallaba la expresión más triste que había visto en su vida.

Era conmovedor.

-Vienen hacia aquí…- musitó Black contemplando a la pareja.

Galileo asintió.

-Quiere recuperar su sable, es lógico.

-Siento romper la magia del momento, caballeros. Pero contemplad que es lo que acaba de entrar por la puerta.

Un par de oficiales imperiales, acompañados por media docena de troopers, habían penetrado en la cantina.

Se trataba de un simple control, rutina, nada importante.

Deteniéndose súbitamente en la barra, la mujer colocó a la pequeña a su lado y aguardó pacientemente.

-Su identificación, por favor.

La joven sacó su tarjeta y la tendió en su dirección.

El soldado la miró durante unos instantes y llamó a su compañero.

El segundo de los soldados contempló la tarjeta identificadora y observó a la mujer.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué es lo que tenemos aquí?.

La joven no contestó.

Alzando una de sus manos, el militar apartó el pañuelo y contempló su rostro.

Moreno, de nariz recta, rojos labios y largas rastas oscuras adornadas por cordones de colores y bellos apliques de metal.

-Creo que tu y yo tenemos una cita.- susurró el soldado tomándola del brazo.

La mujer miró su mano y después al imperial.

-No quiero problemas, suélteme, por favor.

El soldado esbozó una desagradable sonrisa y apretó con fuerza.

-He dicho que vengas.

Galileo tomó aire y apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Jefe… no vayas a hacer ninguna tontería, por favor.- pidió Jack apoyando sus dedos sobre su antebrazo.

-No voy a permitir esa clase de tratos, y menos cuando yo esté delante y pueda evitarlo.- musitó el jedi irguiéndose de su asiento.

-¡Muévete!.- ordenó el soldado a la joven.

La muchacha, sin inmutarse, se soltó de su presa y propinó una elegante y fuerte patada en el pecho de su atacante, que trastabilló y cayó recorriendo sobre su espalda una docena de metros.

Los ojos de Galileo se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Qué demonios?...- comenzó Jack sin dar crédito.

-Es shulei, una técnica de combate jedi de la que únicamente había oído hablar. Es impresionante.- susurró Galileo.

-Pues moveos o la freirán.- comentó Black desenfundando su bláster.

-¡Fuego!...

Haciendo gala de una rapidez extrema, el jedi levitó un par de mesas y las lanzó contra los troopers, que cayeron desplomados sobre el suelo de la taberna.

-¡Jack!, un transporte, y llévate a la niña, ¡Black!, cubre las salidas… y avisad a Michuka y a Tini, rápido. Nos vamos.- ordenó Galileo renqueando hasta la muchacha.

Los dos personajes asintieron con la cabeza y huyeron prestos de la cantina.

-¿Jen?.- llamó la niña al verse desplazada por el piloto.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

-No te preocupes, en seguida estoy contigo.

-¿Sabes utilizarlo o realmente lo has robado?.- preguntó Galileo tendiéndole la empuñadura de su sable.

La joven sonrió y encendió su arma.

-Se como emplearlo, pero no de la manera que tu piensas.

El jedi enarcó una ceja.

-¿De veras?.

-De veras.

-Galileo, Templo de Coruscant.

-Jen, Kamparas.

El maestro jedi pestañeó un par de veces.

-¿Del Templo de Kamparas?.

Sin dejar de sonreír, la mujer asintió y devolvió su atención a la batalla.

-Si tienes problemas, avísame.

Galileo le miró sin comprender.

Pero era tarde, cerrando sus ojos la muchacha tomó aire profundamente, y echó a andar hacia sus enemigos.

Ante sus ojos, el jedi descubrió el verdadero poder de los monjes de Kamparas.

El sable láser, el arma fundamental de cualquier caballero jedi, en las manos de la muchacha se había convertido en un mero instrumento de distracción.

Pero no sus dedos.

Como si de una garra se tratase, hundía sus yemas en los mismísimos cascos y corazas de los soldados pulverizándolos, atravesando metal carne y huesos como si de mantequilla se tratase.

El jedi no pudo menos que contemplarla boquiabierto.

En Coruscant había leído información acerca de los restantes templos de la galaxia con sus diferentes estilos y sus distintos estudios.

En referencia a Kamparas las únicas notas con las que contaban, comentaban que sus adeptos o novicios eran formados como artistas marciales entrenados única y específicamente para la lucha, para el escarceo y en definitiva, para el asesinato.

Se les consideraba muy peligrosos, incluso entre los propios jedis. Su naturaleza, en muchas ocasiones violenta, les hacía comulgar en demasía con el lado oscuro.

Un buen número de ellos no lograba equilibrar ambos lados y terminaban por quitarse la vida.

Una historia bastante triste y lamentable.

Girándose hacia su compañero, la muchacha contempló sus acciones.

Con una esgrima perfecta y delicada, el jedi había conseguido parar y devolver los disparos de sus enemigos con una sutileza digna del mejor espadachín.

Enarcó una ceja, sorprendida.

Había oído mencionar algo sobre los caballeros de Coruscant, pero supuso que se trataba más de la fama impuesta que de un hecho real.

Pero ahí estaba, erguido ante ella el mejor sablista que había visto en su vida.

-Eres bueno, jedi de Coruscant.

Galileo esbozó una sonrisa.

-Utilicemos la puerta de atrás, yo los contendré.- susurró la mujer alzando sus manos.

El jedi asintió y renqueó hacia la salida.

La joven pestañeó un par de veces.

-Sólo dime que "eso", no fue por mi culpa.

Galileo le miró sin comprender.

-La cojera.

-¡Ah!, no. Es una vieja herida, no te preocupes.

La mujer condujo una mano a su pecho, aliviada.

-Pensé que había sido yo otra vez.

El jedi enarcó sus cejas.

-¿Otra vez?.

-Es una larga historia.- musitó la joven con una tirante sonrisa.

Algo le hizo pensar a Galileo que mejor no debería conocerla.

Apresurándose, ambos jedis salieron de la cantina y se reunieron con sus compañeros, enzarzados en un cruce de disparos.

-¿Qué tal va la cosa?.- preguntó Galileo tomando cobertura tras unas cajas.

Jack le lanzó una mirada de reojo y sonrió.

-Estupendamente, todavía no han sacado los lanzamisiles.- bromeó.

Un golpe sobre su hombro izquierdo provocó que volcara su atención sobre Black.

-¿Sí?.

El nemodiano se limitó a señalar el fino lanzamisiles que portaba uno de los troopers y que diligentemente preparaba.

-Joder…- susurró Jack con suavidad.

-¿Podrías detenerlo?.- preguntó la muchacha a Galileo.

El jedi la miró durante unos instantes.

-Podría paralizarlo unos segundos.

-Suficiente.- susurró la muchacha pensativa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?.- preguntó Galileo situándose a su lado.

-¿La verdad?.- comentó la joven carraspeando ligeramente.

El jedi asintió.

-Una locura.

-Eh… genial, así que os ocupáis. Nos vemos al otro lado de la calle.- anunció Jack colocándose en cuclillas.- Black, ¿has oído?, debe…

El joven se interrumpió.

Black le saludaba desde el lado opuesto donde se encontraban.

-No me lo puedo creer, nemodiano cobarde.

-Jen…- comenzó la niña estirando de la túnica de su maestra.

-No te preocupes cariño, te dejo en bue… ¿adónde crees que vas?.- preguntó la jedi contemplando al piloto antes de que echara a correr.

-¿Yo?.

-Llévate contigo a la niña, y procura que no le pase nada.- ordenó Galileo con firmeza.

-Vale, de acuerdo, vamos niña.

-No me llamo niña, me llamo Danielle y quiero quedarme con Jen.- se defendió la jovencita cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Lo entiendo.- musitó Jack tomando a la niña bajo su brazo y echando a correr.

Galileo miró a la niña y a la mujer.

-¿Es tu hija?.

Jen le observó durante unos instantes.

-Claro que no, es una aprendiza.

-¿De Kamparas?.

-De Coruscant.- respondió la mujer devolviendo su atención al campo de batalla en el que se había convertido Mos Espa.

El jedi le miró sorprendido.

-Atento…- susurró la joven señalando a sus enemigos.

Éstos, con precisión y diligencia, accionaron su arma y arrojaron su proyectil hacia los dos jedis.

Brotando de su escondite, Galileo alzó sus manos y detuvo el misil en el aire.

-Lo que vayas a hacer, hazlo rápido.- susurró el maestro con dificultad.

La mujer se situó a su lado, alzó igualmente sus manos y trató de levantar un muro de arena, piedra y metal. Lo suficientemente denso como para que nadie sufriera daños.

-No aguantaré mucho más.- musitó el maestro jedi desviando su mirada hacia su compañera.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, la muchacha tomó una de las manos de Galileo entre la suya y señaló al misil.

-Te ayudaré a desviarlo contra el muro.

Galileo apretó sus dedos y tomó aire.

-Cuando quieras…

-¡Ya!.- exclamó la mujer.

Decenas de esquirlas, fragmentos de todos los tamaños y materiales y demás objetos contundentes, volaron por los aires.

Una montaña de humo penetró por sus ojos y por sus pulmones obligándole a toser.

-¿Estás bien?.- carraspeó Jen.

Galileo asintió jadeando.

-Sí, ¿y tú?.

La mujer asintió igualmente.

-Y estaría mucho mejor si te levantaras de encima de mí.

El jedi miró su postura y sus mejillas se tornaron a un tono escarlata.

-Disculpa…- balbuceó levantándose renqueante y tendiéndole la mano.

-No tiene importancia, ésta mañana he hecho lo mismo contigo.- rió la joven aceptando su ayuda.- será que estamos predestinados a encontrarnos en ésta posición.

Galileo esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Será eso, los designios de la Fuerza son impredecibles.

Jen amplió su sonrisa.

Era una bonita sonrisa, una bonita y cálida sonrisa.

La clase de gesto por la que un hombre caería rendido.

Desgraciadamente, él no era un hombre corriente.

-¿Tienes un maestro?, podría adiestrarte.- comentó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

La mujer alzó sus cejas.

-Llegas un poco tarde, llevo siendo caballero un par de años. Pero en cambio Danielle si que necesita un guía, y yo no estoy preparada para educarla.

-De acuerdo, si tú me lo permites, me ocuparé de la niña.

Jen asintió.

-Sería un honor. Además, pertenecéis al mismo templo, sería lo correcto.

Galileo inclinó la cabeza unos instantes y le taladró con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

Los iris más bellos y cristalinos que había visto nunca.

-¡Eh!, ¿ya os habéis dado el número de los comunicadores?. Pues subid que la patrulla 310 acaba de hacer acto de aparición.- exclamó Jack desde un aerodeslizador de grandes dimensiones.

Los dos jedis alzaron sus miradas, sobresaltados, y contemplaron los gestos del piloto.

-¡Vamos!.

De un salto, ambos personajes cayeron sobre el vehículo.

Galileo miró su compañero con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-¿De dónde has sacado esto?.

-¿De dónde crees?.- respondió el piloto encogiéndose de hombros.- lo he robado.

El jedi suspiró.

-¿Y los demás?.

-¿Groar?.

Lo que parecía una wookie, de pelaje suave y castaño, saludó desde el asiento del copiloto y comenzó a pulsar los botones del aerodeslizador ordenadamente.

-¿Éstos son tus compañeros?.- preguntó Jen sin dar crédito.

El jedi sacudió la cabeza.

-En absoluto, ¿bajamos?.

-¡PIII!.

Jen se giró hacia el agudo pitido que su r4 pronunciaba y contempló a un pequeño jawa junto a su astrodroide.

-¡Hey!, ¿qué haces?.

-Tini…- respondió el pequeño dándose la vuelta hacia ella.

-¿Tini?...

-Tini Wini Vini.

Jen enarcó sus cejas.

-Es su nombre.- explicó Galileo devolviendo su atención hacia la patrulla 310.- ¿conoces la forma tercera?.

La mujer miró a su compañero.

-¿Me hablas a mí?.

El jedi la miró durante unos instantes.

-Sí, claro.

-Eh… ¿no?.- respondió la joven encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué os enseñan en Kamparas?.- preguntó Galileo enarcando sus cejas.

-¿En éstos casos?.

El maestro asintió.

-Bueno, nos acercamos y les apretamos el cuello.

-¿Cómo que les apretáis el cuello?.

-Sí, ya sabes, andas hasta ellos y le sacudes en plena tráquea.- respondió Jen escenificando el golpe.

-Qué sutiles.- ironizó el jedi esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Yo sé cual es!.- exclamó Danielle situándose junto a la pareja.- me acuerdo de haberlo estudiado en el templo. Ya verás, déjame el sable.

La mujer contempló a la pequeña.

-Ni en broma.

-Jen… sé como se hace.- protestó la niña.

-No, y escóndete. R4, ocúpate de que no le pase nada.

-¡Piii!.

-¡Jo!, nunca me dejas hacer nada.- prosiguió la pequeña arrugando su frente.- ¡y sé hacerlo!, cuando encuentre un maestro te lo demostraré.

-Ya tienes uno.- comentó Jen señalando a Galileo.

-¿Uh?.

El jedi saludó a la pequeña.

-¿Uh?.

-Bien, hagamos una cosa.- comentó la joven dirigiendo una mirada hacia su compañero.- utiliza lo que estás pensando, yo imitaré tus movimientos.

Galileo accionó su sable y una hoja de tono verde brotó de la empuñadura.

-¿Estás segura?.

Jen asintió mientras una hoja de color azul iluminaba su rostro.

Apretando sus labios, el jedi devolvió su atención hacia sus enemigos y haciéndose uno con la Fuerza comenzó a desviar y detener todos y cada uno de sus disparos.

Instantes más tarde lanzó una mirada de reojo a su compañera.

Era hábil, pero estaba claro a juzgar por sus movimientos, que la espada no era lo suyo.

Sonrió.

Sintiéndose observada, la mujer dejó caer su sable y concentrándose, lanzó un puñetazo sobre la arena provocando que un muro de tierra se alzara y cayera sobre sus enemigos.

Galileo enarcó una ceja.

-Déjame adivinar, no utilizabais la meditación para purificaros, ¿verdad?.

La joven le miró fatigada.

-Me he puesto un poco nerviosa.

-Pues tendremos que pulir eso, ¿no?.

Jen enarcó sus cejas.

-No eres mi maestro.

-No pretendo serlo, sólo te aconsejo.- respondió el jedi tomando asiento.

La joven no respondió.

-¿Adónde?.- preguntó Jack girándose hacia sus pasajeros.

Galileo observó a su compañera.

-Más allá de las dunas, en los acantilados.

El piloto asintió y aumentó la velocidad.

-Por qué creo que esto nos va a traer problemas.- susurró Jen tomando asiento junto a la pequeña.

**CAPITULO III**

-¿Ésta es tu casa?.- exclamó Jack apeándose del vehículo.

Comenzaba a caer la tarde cuando dieron con el hogar de la muchacha, una enrevesada gruta en los acantilados del mar de arena.

-Sí, esa es nuestra casa.- respondió Danielle adelantándose.

-¡Y tenéis un maldito Starfighter!.- clamó el piloto asomando la cabeza por la boca de la caverna.

Galileo miró a la muchacha sorprendido.

-Sí, tenemos un starfighter.- comentó Jen.- un destrozado starfighter.

-Groar gro graora.

-Si, Michuka, se podría hacer funcionar con las piezas adecuadas.- contestó Jack con un suspiro.

-¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó Galileo.

-Es una historia muy larga…- susurró Jen entrando en la caverna.- ¿qué haces Tini?.

El jawa se giró hacia ella con una sartén en la mano.

-Creo que quiere preparar la cena.- comentó Black dejándose caer sobre un montón de cojines.

La jedi enarcó una ceja.

-Danielle, enséñale dónde están las provisiones antes de que nos destroce la casa.

La niña asintió y agarró la mano libre de la encapuchada criatura.

-Por cierto, es una jawa.- le comentó Jack sin dejar de mirar las piezas de la nave.

-¿Sí?.- preguntó Jen.- ¿en serio?

El piloto asintió.

-Nos lo dijo ella, no creas que nadie tuvo el valor de levantarle las faldas.

-Borraré eso de mi cabeza.- musitó el maestro jedi con un suspiro.

Un par de horas más tarde, los soles habían caído y la noche había hecho acto de presencia.

Acababan de cenar y la mayor parte del grupo comenzaba a entrar en un suave estado de duermevela.

Jen salió unos instantes del calor del hogar y echó un vistazo con su localizador.

-Ha sido una buena cena.

La joven se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la apacible mueca de Galileo.

Jen sonrió.

-Sí, hasta que la jawa se sintió ofendida por no apreciar esa "cosa" comestible.

El jedi esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces?.

-Vigilar.

El maestro jedi enarcó sus cejas.

-Ésta es una zona por donde habitualmente pasan tusken, no quiero tener problemas con ellos.- se explicó Jen sentándose en una roca.

Galileo tomó asiento junto a ella.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

La joven asintió.

-¿Qué hacéis tan alejadas del núcleo una jedi y una aprendiza?.

Jen sonrió.

-Estrellarnos con un starfighter.

Galileo se rió ligeramente.

-Eso ya lo veo.

La jedi suspiró.

-Bueno, ahí voy; me nombraron caballero hace tres años, sencillamente porque se necesitaban jedis para concluir con la amenaza de la guerra no porque estuviese preparada.

El maestro jedi le escuchó con atención.

-Se nos avisó acerca de los problemas en Coruscant, fuimos hasta allí un grupo pequeño de Kamparas y…

-¿Y?.

-Se nos exterminó, parecía como si nuestros soldados se hubieran vuelto locos.

Galileo no respondió.

-La cuestión es que conozco algún truquillo que otro y conseguí escapar, en mi huída descubrí a Danielle malherida. Y me la llevé.- concluyó la mujer encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, al menos estáis vivas. Lo hiciste bien.- la felicitó el jedi.

Jen sonrió.

-Mi espalda la cruza una gran cicatriz. Creo que fue mi premio por llevarme a la niña de ahí. Ni siquiera sentí a quien me atacó, pero se que portaba un sable, una espada igual que la tuya y que la mía.

Nos dieron por muertas, por eso escapamos.

El maestro jedi guardó silencio.

-¿Y tú?, ¿qué te ocurrió para hacerte líder de una banda de ladrones?.- preguntó la mujer contemplando el rostro de su compañero.

Galileo tomó aire.

-Cuando ocurrió el desastre de Coruscant yo no estaba en el templo. Me hallaba luchando a muchos pársecs de ahí. En plena batalla mis clones se volvieron contra mí y caí derribado. Conseguí escapar, pero había perdido todo; a mis compañeros, mi hogar y al ser más querido para mí.

Jen le miró.

-Perdí a mi aprendiz.- susurró el jedi con tristeza.- conocía a Jack de otras misiones y huí hasta dar con él.

Por lo demás no hay mucho. Llevo un par de años trabajando con ellos.

-¿Te duele la pierna?.- preguntó la mujer.

-Todos los días.- respondió el jedi con una sonrisa sesgada.

Titubeando, la joven apoyó sus dedos sobre su rodilla derecha y cerró los ojos.

-¡No puedo creerlo!.- exclamó la mujer sorprendida.

Jen abrió sus párpados y contempló la faz del jedi.

-Es… es…

-Corrupción, lo sé.- la interrumpió Galileo volcando su mirada en el horizonte.

-Eso fue una crueldad. Si me dejas, puedo…

-Es tarde, deberías irte a dormir, yo me encargaré de vigilar.- comentó el maestro jedi dirigiéndole una comprensiva mirada.

-Pero…

-Gracias.

La mujer se levantó y arrugó su frente.

-No creas que ésta conversación ha acabado aquí.

Galileo se rió levemente y asintió.

-Buenas noches, Jen.

-Ni lo creas...- le respondió la joven antes de desaparecer por la boca de la caverna.

-Ptsss… hey…

Galileo abrió un ojo y contempló la faz de Jack a escasos centímetros de la suya.

-Siempre, en todos mis rezos, he pedido que jamás me encontrara en ésta posición. Ahora ya tengo la certeza de que no soy escuchado.

El piloto resopló.

-Oye Galileo, ¿los jawas pueden llegar a medir metro ochenta y emitir gruñidos?

El jedi se sentó entre sus mantas y enarcó una ceja.

-No, claro que no.

-Pff…

-¿Pff?.

-Pues entonces creo que un grupo de tusken nos ha encontrado.- respondió el joven sentándose sobre la arena con aire molesto.

Galileo enarcó las dos cejas.

-¿Así?, ¿sin más?.- preguntó sorprendido.

-Ah, no. También van con ellos una serie de elementos que diría yo que no son buena gente, tiene toda la pinta de ser cazarrecompensas.- finalizó Jack con un bostezo.

El jedi pestañeó un par de veces.

-¡Hace cuánto!.

-Una media hora, aproximadamente.

-Una media hora…

-Una media hora.- repitió Jack.

-¡¿Pero tú estás loco?!.- exclamó Galileo irguiéndose todo lo rápido que le permitía su pierna herida.

-¿Por qué?.

Galileo sacudió la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Un brusco movimiento sobre su hombro provocó que Jen despertara y contemplara el preocupado rostro de Galileo somnolienta.

-¿Qué pasa?.- susurró procurando no despertar a la niña que dormía junto a ella.

-Problemas.- respondió el jedi con firmeza.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?.

-Moradores de las arenas…

Jen abrió mucho los ojos.

-Y cazarrecompensas.- finalizó Galileo arrugando su frente.

-Vale, esos problemas.- comentó la mujer despertando a la niña.

-¿Qué pasa?...- preguntó la pequeña frotándose los ojos.

-Tenemos que irnos…- susurró la mujer irguiéndose y colocándose sus botas.

La niña se situó junto a ella y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Pelea?, ¿pelea?, ¿pelea?...

-Tú no, tu te marchas con r4, ¿de acuerdo?.- preguntó la mujer girándose hacia el astrodroide.

-Piii…

Danielle le miró enfurruñada.

-Nunca me dejas hacer nada, así cómo voy a aprender…

-Ya cumplirás los trece años.- comentó la mujer atándose los cordones de su calzado.

La niña dirigió una mirada de auxilio a Galileo, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Pero, ¿por qué?...

-Tini.- llamó Jen irguiéndose de nuevo.

-¿Tini?.

-Ocúpate de la seguridad de Danielle, no vendas a r4 y cúbrenos.

La jawa asintió y lanzó a un lado el aturdidor que portaba en una de sus manitas.

El jedi la miró sin comprender.

-¿Por qué tira el aturdi…?

Las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando contemplaron a la pequeña jawa tomar un fusil de asalto de debajo de un montón de mantas.

-Wiii…- susurró la pequeña alzando su dedo pulgar hacia arriba.

-Ha cogido un fusil de asalto…- susurró Galileo sorprendido.

Jen giró su rostro hacia la jawa.

-Si, claro. ¿Vamos?.

-Pero, pero es un fusil.

-Sí, Galileo. Tu conocimiento sobre los jawas es pequeño, ¿eh?.

El maestro jedi miró a su compañera.

-No…

-Vale, ¿cuál es el plan?.- preguntó Jack ajustándose su cartuchera.

Jen dirigió una mirada hacia Galileo.

El jedi enarcó una ceja.

-Bueno, el de siempre. Salir, hablar, convencer y…

-Muy bien, yo me aposto junto la entrada, Black en la techumbre, Michuka seguirá durmiendo puesto que nadie hemos tenido el valor de despertarla. ¿Tini ya ha marchado a hacer el mal, verdad?.- afirmó el piloto pasando una mano por sus cabellos.

Galileo se encogió de hombros.

-Genial, te veo ahora jefe.

Jen contempló como salía de la habitación y dirigió una mirada hacia el maestro jedi.

-En el templo…

Galileo la miró.

-Ya sabes…

El jedi la miró dubitativo.

-¿Te hacían el mismo caso?.- finalizó la mujer enarcando sus cejas.

Galileo estrechó sus ojos.

-Mmm… creo que me voy…-comentó la muchacha señalando la salida con su dedo índice.

-Piiiipooopiii.

El jedi volcó su atención sobre el astrodroide.

-Si que se imponerme y si que me escuchan, es sólo que…

-Piiipopi.

-Eres un droide, no pienso discutir cuestiones de liderazgo en situaciones de supervivencia.- susurró Galileo renqueando hasta la salida.

-Ponme al corriente de la situación…- susurró Jen apostándose a su lado.

El joven giró su rostro hacia ella y negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que vamos a morir.

La mujer enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué?.

-¿Y bien?.- preguntó Galileo situándose junto a ellos.

Jack miró fijamente a su amigo.

-Creo que nuestros caminos se separan.

El jedi contempló a su amigo.

-¿De veras?. Le debo una a la Fuerza.

Clinc, clonc, clinc.

Jack desvió su mirada hacia Jen, que a su vez contempló el suelo y poco después al jedi.

-¿Ves?, qué te decía, vamos a morir. Eso es una granada de humo que poco a poco contaminará nuestros pulmones hasta que los soldados entren y acaben lentamente con nuestro sufrimiento.- comentó Jack observando el pequeño objeto que yacía a pocos metros de sus pies.

-Jen, ponte el respirador.- comentó Galileo rebuscando entre los pliegues de su túnica.

La mujer enarcó la otra ceja.

-¿El qué?.

Galileo la miró.

-Déjalo, ponte el mío…

-Eh…

-¿Sí, Jack?.

-Lo vendí, lo siento. Necesitábamos provisiones. ¿Te acuerdas de Corellia?.

El jedi alzó la cabeza y le atravesó con la mirada.

-¿Cómo?, creo que no he entendido bien.

-Corellia… ya sabes… provisiones… combustible… las twi´leks…

-¡¿Qué twi´leks?!.- exclamó el jedi sin dar crédito.

-Lo siento, Galileo.- susurró el piloto tomando a la joven de la mano y estirando de ella hacia la salida.

Alzando una mano, el jedi se concentró y lanzó la granada al interior de la caverna.

Una explosión, seguida por una densa colada de humo y un terrible gruñido sacudió las paredes de la cueva.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?.- preguntó Jen contemplando a los dos hombres.- ¡y suéltame la mano!.

Jack y Galileo tragaron saliva.

-Michuka.- susurraron al unísono.

Un gigante peludo de dos metros y medio y con aspecto enfadado y somnoliento hizo acto de aparición.

Jedis y piloto se apretaron contra la pared y dejaron salir a la enojada wookie.

Una sarta de maldiciones, golpes y gruñidos llegaron hasta sus oídos. Atronadores como una poderosa tormenta.

Sigilosamente, Jack se arrastró hacia la salida y contempló el exterior.

-¿Qué ves?.- preguntó Jen.

El piloto se giró hacia ella.

-No te lo creerías, está más modosa que otras veces.

-¿Sí?.

-Ni en broma…- musitó el jedi cojeando hasta la salida.- oh, no… hay cosas para las que nunca se prepara a un jedi.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Jen echando a andar hacia sus compañeros.

-Nada del otro mundo, Michuka le ha bajado el casco a uno de los cazarrecompensas.- comentó Jack encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Sólo eso?.

-Hasta las caderas.- completó Galileo con un suspiro.- creo que saldré ahí fuera.

Jack tomó la manga de su amigo.

-No, Galileo, no.

El jedi le miró sin comprender.

-No les pegues más. Con Michuka es suficiente.

-Si era precisamente por eso, no quiero presenciar más violencia.- susurró Galileo echando a andar.

Jack asintió.

-De acuerdo, suerte. Pase lo que pase, se fuerte Jen.

La mujer arrugó su frente y corrió tras el jedi.

-Espera, voy contigo.

Jack suspiró.

-Vaya, ni el numerito de dar pena sirve. Tendré que variar mi repertorio.

Fuera, el espectáculo era dantesco.

Cuerpos en el suelo, cazarrecompensas abatidos. Una wookie bastante enfadada mordisqueando un pedazo de armadura y otro puñado de soldados apuntándoles con una serie de armas pesadas y de gran envergadura.

-Mmm… creo que nunca van a dejarme lucirme como el gran pistolero que soy.- susurró Jack con una mueca de fastidio.

-Vale, ¿y ahora qué?.- musitó Jen contemplando de reojo al jedi.

Galileo enarcó una ceja.

-Ahora Michuka dejará de morder esa armadura y luego ya veremos…

La mujer pestañeó un par de veces.

-Quizás no haya un luego más tarde.

-Siempre lo hay.

-Chicos, sois jedis, haced cosas de jedis, va. Ya me entendéis.- comentó Jack carraspeando ligeramente.

Galileo dirigió una mirada hacia el.

-¿Cómo qué?.

El piloto alzó una ceja.

-Ya sabes, dos volteretas, cuatro piruetas, dos sablazos, un truco de manos y listo.

El jedi suspiró.

-Echa un vistazo a la situación, Jack. Dime que es lo que falla en tu agudo plan.

El joven miró fijamente su pierna y su canoso cabello y se giró hacia Jen.

-¿Podrías hacerlo tú?.

-¿Por qué diablos iría a pedirte ayuda?, ¿por qué no acudí a otro tipo de mercenarios, no se, Sol Negro por ejemplo…?.- se lamentó el jedi contemplando el escaso abanico de posibilidades para escapar.

-Vale, puedo hacerlo.

-O si no tal vez por… ¡¿cómo que puedes hacerlo?!.- exclamó Galileo volcando su atención sobre la jedi.

-Ves, ella puede.

-No, no puede.

-Sí, si puedo.

-Te lo dije Galileo…

-Y un infierno.

-No maldigas.

-¡Y qué, si lo hago!.

-¡Os digo que puedo hacerlo!.

-¡Detenedlos!.

-¿Gro?.

-Inmovilizad a los dos jedis y a la wookie, son peligrosos.

-¿GRO?.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿acaso yo no soy peligroso?.- preguntó Jack malhumorado.

-¡¡¡A por ellos que no quede uno!!!.

Un tremendo disparo alzó arena, fragmentos de roca y tusken por el aire, provocando que dieran con sus huesos en la tierra.

Jedis y piloto observaron a dos pequeñas figuras que daban saltos de alegría.

-Esa… esa es Tini, ¿verdad?.- preguntó Galileo señalando con su dedo índice a la pequeña figura.

-Y esa otra… esa otra es Danielle, ¿no?.- comentó Jen enarcando sus cejas.

Jack colocó ambos brazos sobre los hombros de sus compañeros y asintió.

-Y si… os está salvando una jawa y una niña de cinco años. Llegados a éste punto, me plantearía ciertas cosas.

-¡Cállate Jack!.- exclamó el jedi enarbolando su sable y saltando a la acción.

El piloto esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No hay nada mejor que recordarle lo viejo y acabado que está. Salta como un resorte.

Jen le miró sin comprender.

-Ya sabes, nena…- susurró el joven guiñándole un ojo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, la mujer alzó su dedo índice.

-Cuida de esos dos, yo cuidaré del otro.

-¿Del anciano?.

La jedi chasqueó la lengua.

-Ya me has entendido.

Y sin más explicaciones echó a correr tras Galileo.

Jack se rió ligeramente y se giró hacia Tini y Danielle.

-Peligros, junto a mí, ¿vale?. Intentaré sacaros de éste lío.

-Podemos cuidarnos, ¿verdad, Tini?.- respondió la niña girando su rostro hacia la jawa.

-Wiii…

El piloto entornó sus ojos, esto iba a ser más complicado.


	3. Capitulo III

**CAPITULO I**

Debía de apresurarse si lo que deseaba era escapar de sus perseguidores. Ésta vez, más de los que había sospechado en un principio.

Maldijo para sus adentros e imprimió mayor velocidad a sus piernas.

Al menos les estaba sacando algo de ventana.

Antes de torcer la esquina, la joven giró su rostro y contempló a sus enemigos.

Les estaba dejando atrás.

Sonrió y tomó el destino que le conducía hacia la libertad.

De pronto, un golpe contra su pecho provocó que el aire manara de sus pulmones como si de un fuelle se tratase y cayó al suelo.

Sorprendentemente, la caída no fue tan dura como había pensado en un principio.

Abrió sus ojos y su mirada se encontró con la de su improvisado colchón, un hombre maduro de cálidos ojos azules y una cuidada barba canosa.

-Lo siento…- musitó la mujer irguiéndose ligeramente.

El blanco de su embestida se sentó algo mareado, y frotó su cabeza.

-No es nada, no te preocupes.

-¡¡¡Está ahí!!!

Echando un vistazo hacia atrás, la joven descubrió a sus perseguidores y se irguió de un salto.

-Me tengo que ir…- se disculpó.

El humano contempló como la mujer se deslizaba entre la muchedumbre que comenzaba a congregarse a su alrededor y desaparecía en apenas unos segundos.

Apoyando su mano sobre su rodilla derecha, comenzó a levantarse con dificultad, pero el brillo metálico de un largo cilindro de acero llamó poderosamente su atención.

La empuñadura de un sable.

Un sable de idénticas características que el suyo.

Con disimulo, el humano alzó sus dedos y el arma se deslizó hasta su mano haciéndola desaparecer bajo su túnica.

-¿Qué diablos haces ahí abajo?.

El hombre condujo su mano libre al pecho y respiró hondo.

-¿Qué crees?.

-¿Conociéndote?, cualquier cosa.- respondió su interlocutor, otro humano entrado ya en la treintena.

-Anda, ayuda a éste inútil.- pidió masajeándose la rodilla.

El joven le miró y le ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Cómo llevas la pierna?.

El tullido le miró y alzó una ceja.

-Estupendamente¿bailas conmigo, amor?.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, su compañero le guiñó un ojo.

-Sabes que soy hombre de un solo hombre.

-Una lástima.

-¡No me puedo creer el valor que tiene una simple ración de comida!, pandilla de timadores, es increíble.

-Dime que al menos no es de Black.- pidió el jedi echando un vistazo al nemodiano.

-Nunca lo sabrás. En serio¿qué hacías en el suelo?.

-Me tropecé.

-¿Te tropezaste?.

-¡Y sólo es una ración¿os lo podéis creer?.

El humano asintió.

-Sí, con una chica.

-¡Una puñe…¿una chica?.

-¿Una chica?.

El tullido se detuvo y les miró durante unos instantes.

-Sí, una chica, ya sabéis. Más bajitas, más guapas y huelen mejor.

El humano alzó su brazo y se olisqueó ligeramente.

-Es por éste planeta, no hay agua.

-Pero hay arena.- respondió el jedi con un quejido.- y jabón.

-No he entendido la similitud…

El tullido suspiró.

-Pues en Cato Nemodia…

-No Black, otra vez no, no podría soportarlo.- pidió el joven echando a andar.

El nemodiano miró al segundo de sus compañeros con ojos esperanzadores.

El jedi sacudió la cabeza.

-Vamos, aprovéchate, soy cojo. No puedo escapar de ti.

-Gracias, lo que os decía, las hembras de Cato Nemodia, las Nemodianas…

-Oh, por favor…- susurró el tullido desesperado.

-¿Dónde diablos habrá un aerotaxi cuando se les necesita?. Al final voy a tener que dispararles.- comentó el segundo de los humanos dirigiendo su mirada hacia las calles.

-Las Nemodianas poseen un carácter raramente…

Mucho más tranquila, y después de haber esquivado a todos y a cada uno de sus perseguidores, la mujer salió de su escondite.

Un pequeño escarpado de rocas, piedras y arena.

Saltando sobre la tierra, echó a andar.

El punto de encuentro no estaba demasiado lejos de donde se hallaba.

Minutos más tarde, la muchacha avistó el enorme desplazador, una nave de grandes dimensiones y extraña composición.

Recordaba vagamente a la proa de una embarcación, o al menos eso le parecía.

Probablemente el calor del desierto comenzaba a afectarle.

-Tu pieza, ahora quiero la mía.

-Ohhh…

-No, nada de sorpresa, es justo lo que me pediste. Sabes que necesito eso para hacer funcionar mi nave.

-Weee…

-Si no hay pieza, no hay encargo.- insistió la mujer guardando de nuevo el aparato en sus bolsillos.

El jawa pronunció una serie de sonidos y silbidos inarticulados y una cohorte de pequeñas criaturas de idénticas características a la suya se unieron en su debacle.

La mujer suspiró.

Al cabo de unos instantes, el primero de los jawas volvió a acercarse y le mostró una pequeña pieza de metal.

-¡¿Eso¡¿sólo eso?!.

El jawa asintió.

-¿Por quién me has tomado?.- preguntó la muchacha sorprendida.

Risas.

O al menos eso le parecieron, con seres de tal aspecto nunca se sabía.

-Ohhh…

-Vale, lo tomo.

Reticente, la joven aceptó el intercambio.

-Pero no iréis a dejarme tirada aquí…

Los jawas le miraron unos instantes a través de sus brillantes ojos dorados y se dieron la vuelta.

-Hooteenie…

-Vale, eso es un sí.

Con un suspiro, la mujer se dejó caer sobre la arena.

Mediante un ruido chirriante y harto desagradable, el vehículo comenzó a alejarse a través de las dunas, haciendo caso omiso de la petición de la muchacha y permitiéndole asarse bajo los cálidos soles.

-¿Lo has conseguido?.

La mujer giró su rostro hacia la fuente de sonido.

Una pequeña figura, cubierta por una túnica idéntica a la de los jawas, le miraba con curiosidad.

-Mmm… más o menos…

-Eso es no¿verdad?.

La joven se echó a reír.

-Pero lo he cambiado por algo que también nos va a ser de utilidad.

-¿Sí?.

-Sí.- respondió la joven quitándose la tela que cubría su nariz y su boca.

-¿Y tú que tal, pequeña?.- preguntó sentándola sobre su estómago.

La niña se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno… he desayunado y luego los jawas me han intentado vender seis veces, pero nadie me ha comprado.

-¿No?.

La chiquilla sacudió su rubia cabeza.

-No. R4 les convenció de que no lo hicieran.

La mujer giró su rostro hacia el astrodroide.

-Con razón no me han facilitado la pieza que buscaba.

El droide gorjeó un par de segundos con aire visiblemente enfadado.

La joven sonrió.

-¿Has vendido tu sable?.

-¿Cómo?.

-Tu sable…- susurró la niña señalándole su cintura.

La mujer condujo la mano hacia su cadera y la palpó.

-Oh, no…- susurró sentándose sobre la arena.

-¿Lo has perdido?.- preguntó la chiquilla sin comprender.

-Algo así.- musitó la joven levantando a la niña con gentileza.- me tropecé con un hombre cuando huía y caímos al suelo. Tenemos que volver a la ciudad.

-¿Ahora?.

La mujer asintió.

-Sí, ahora.

-Pero hace calor y tengo sed.- protestó la pequeña frotándose los ojos.

-Ya lo se, cielo, ya lo se. Pero nadie tiene que ver ese arma, lo entiendes¿verdad?.

La niña asintió.

-Sí, pero me quiero ir a casa.

-Te prometo que terminaremos pronto¿vale?.

La pequeña no contestó.

-Yo te llevo.- susurró la mujer ajustándose el pañuelo en su rostro e irguiéndose sobre la arena.- vamos.- anunció tomando a la chiquilla entre sus brazos.

**CAPITULO II**

-Total, que así acaba un ritual de cortejo nemodiano…

-Oh… voy a vomitar.- anunció Jack Van Hallen, según sus propias palabras, el mejor piloto de toda la Galaxia.

El jedi no contestó.

-¡Hey!.- exclamó Jack pasando una mano ante su rostro.- ¿estás aquí?.

El tullido pestañeó un par de veces y asintió.

-Sí, perdón… estoy aquí.

-¿Seguro?, no has dicho ninguna frase inteligente y chispeante para meterte conmigo.- comentó el nemodiano con preocupación.

El jedi sonrió.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en la chica de ésta mañana.

Silencio.

-No como vosotros creéis.- comentó resignado.- algo me hace pensar que es una de los míos.

El nemodiano le miró sorprendido.

-Escucha, el que llevara una espada como la tuya, no quiere decir que sea una jedi. Teniendo en cuenta los tiempos que corren, probablemente la haya robado o comprado o algo así.- comentó el piloto irguiéndose de su asiento.- ¿queréis algo para beber?.

-Lo dejo a tu elección.- comentó el nemodiano con un suspiro.

-¿Y tú?.

El jedi alzó su mirada y se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que quieras.

Jack les miró con resignación y se dirigió hacia la barra.

-Oye Galileo, ¿no nos dijiste que la chica huía y que por eso tropezó contigo?…

El personaje asintió con la cabeza.

-Probablemente sea una ladrona.- comentó Black señalándole con el dedo.

El jedi tomó aire.

-No se, tengo un presentimiento.

Jack se detuvo ante esas palabras.

-No… no empecemos otra vez, por favor…

Depositando a la niña en el suelo, la joven entornó su mirada.

-¿Por dónde vamos a empezar a buscar?, esto es muy grande.

La mujer contempló a la niña durante unos instantes.

-No tanto, además tan sólo hay una media docena de cantinas. Y de ellas, sólo tres tienen alojamientos.

-¿Y por qué estás tan segura que estarán ahí?.

-Eran extranjeros.- explicó la mujer.

La chiquilla le miró.

-Claro, como todos los que viven por aquí.

La mujer tosió levemente.

El r4 volvió a gorjear, ésta vez divertido.

-Tú, ni una sola palabra.- amenazó al droide alzando su dedo índice hacia él.

Por toda respuesta, el r4 volvió a silbar y gorjear.

-Le haces gracia…- susurró la niña divertida.- sobre todo cuando te enfadas.

La joven sacudió la cabeza y cerró sus ojos, pero una pequeña mano estiró de su ropa rompiéndole la concentración.

-¿Me pongo a llorar ya?.- preguntó la niña.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

-No, ahora no. Ahora no estamos trabajando.

-Vale, entonces, ¿qué haces?.

-Intento localizar a la persona contra la que me choqué.

-Ah… ¿utilizando la Fuerza?.

La joven le miró.

-Eh… ¿sí?.

-Pues úsala poco, sabes lo que pasó la última vez.

Mmm… soldados, carrera, deshidratación, etc, etc, etc…

-No te preocupes, será solo un momento.

La chiquilla asintió y separándose de la joven, se abrazó a su r4.

-Prepárate para correr…

-Piii…

La mujer sonrió y empezó a concentrarse.

No había sido tan difícil, la señal era clara y concisa. Todo indicaba que su situación era en la taberna de "La mariposa del desierto".

Tomando a la niña de la mano, la mujer echó a andar hacia allí.

-Nos vamos a meter en problemas, ¿verdad?.- preguntó Danielle contemplando el rostro de su maestra.

La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué dices eso?, claro que no…

-¡Hey!, todavía no has probado tu bebida, ¿no te gusta?.- preguntó Jack a un contemplativo Galileo.

El humano negó con la cabeza.

-¿Estás pensando todavía en ella?.- preguntó el piloto enarcando una ceja.

Galileo sacudió su testa.

-Pues claro que no.

Jack y Black, el nemodiano, se miraron.

-¡Hey!, va en serio, soy un jedi.- se defendió el humano arrugando su frente.

El piloto esbozó una suave sonrisa.

-Dos cosas jefe, la primera de ellas; ya no lo eres y la segunda; pese a que nos encontramos en uno de los planetas más alejados del núcleo, los oídos del Imperio Galáctico llegan hasta aquí.

Te lo puedo asegurar.

Galileo tomó aire lentamente.

-No pienso renunciar a lo que soy.

-No quiero que renuncies, sólo que intentes pasar desapercibido, ¿de acuerdo?.

-Oye, ¿tu chica llevaba la cara y la cabeza cubierta por una tela color tierra?.- preguntó Black con aire distraído.

Galileo volcó su atención sobre él.

-¿Mi chica?.

-La chica con la que tropezaste.

-Sí, bueno, no… no es mi chica, era una joven con el rostro cubierto y… ¿por qué lo preguntas?.- comentó el jedi, confundido.

-Porque está en la taberna.- finalizó Black dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

El humano alzó su mirada hacia la entrada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

Rasgados, oscuros, cálidos.

Apretando con fuerza la pequeña mano de la niña, la mujer comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa.

Se hallaba ocupada por dos figuras masculinas y un nemodiano.

Este ultimo probablemente de sexo masculino, aunque no podía asegurarlo.

Los dos humanos eran como el día y la noche, mientras uno lucía unos oscuros y relucientes cabellos que adornaban un rostro fuerte, bien afeitado y de pícara sonrisa, el otro parecía doblarle casi en edad.

Su cabello largo y antaño oscuro, se hallaba salpicado de albas canas, así como su barba, corta y bien cuidada. Sin embargo, era su rostro lo que más llamaba la atención.

De facciones fuertes y de un leve tono rojizo por el sol, se hallaba la expresión más triste que había visto en su vida.

Era conmovedor.

-Vienen hacia aquí…- musitó Black contemplando a la pareja.

Galileo asintió.

-Quiere recuperar su sable, es lógico.

-Siento romper la magia del momento, caballeros. Pero contemplad que es lo que acaba de entrar por la puerta.

Un par de oficiales imperiales, acompañados por media docena de troopers, habían penetrado en la cantina.

Se trataba de un simple control, rutina, nada importante.

Deteniéndose súbitamente en la barra, la mujer colocó a la pequeña a su lado y aguardó pacientemente.

-Su identificación, por favor.

La joven sacó su tarjeta y la tendió en su dirección.

El soldado la miró durante unos instantes y llamó a su compañero.

El segundo de los soldados contempló la tarjeta identificadora y observó a la mujer.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué es lo que tenemos aquí?.

La joven no contestó.

Alzando una de sus manos, el militar apartó el pañuelo y contempló su rostro.

Moreno, de nariz recta, rojos labios y largas rastas oscuras adornadas por cordones de colores y bellos apliques de metal.

-Creo que tu y yo tenemos una cita.- susurró el soldado tomándola del brazo.

La mujer miró su mano y después al imperial.

-No quiero problemas, suélteme, por favor.

El soldado esbozó una desagradable sonrisa y apretó con fuerza.

-He dicho que vengas.

Galileo tomó aire y apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Jefe… no vayas a hacer ninguna tontería, por favor.- pidió Jack apoyando sus dedos sobre su antebrazo.

-No voy a permitir esa clase de tratos, y menos cuando yo esté delante y pueda evitarlo.- musitó el jedi irguiéndose de su asiento.

-¡Muévete!.- ordenó el soldado a la joven.

La muchacha, sin inmutarse, se soltó de su presa y propinó una elegante y fuerte patada en el pecho de su atacante, que trastabilló y cayó recorriendo sobre su espalda una docena de metros.

Los ojos de Galileo se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Qué demonios?...- comenzó Jack sin dar crédito.

-Es shulei, una técnica de combate jedi de la que únicamente había oído hablar. Es impresionante.- susurró Galileo.

-Pues moveos o la freirán.- comentó Black desenfundando su bláster.

-¡Fuego!...

Haciendo gala de una rapidez extrema, el jedi levitó un par de mesas y las lanzó contra los troopers, que cayeron desplomados sobre el suelo de la taberna.

-¡Jack!, un transporte, y llévate a la niña, ¡Black!, cubre las salidas… y avisad a Michuka y a Tini, rápido. Nos vamos.- ordenó Galileo renqueando hasta la muchacha.

Los dos personajes asintieron con la cabeza y huyeron prestos de la cantina.

-¿Jen?.- llamó la niña al verse desplazada por el piloto.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

-No te preocupes, en seguida estoy contigo.

-¿Sabes utilizarlo o realmente lo has robado?.- preguntó Galileo tendiéndole la empuñadura de su sable.

La joven sonrió y encendió su arma.

-Se como emplearlo, pero no de la manera que tu piensas.

El jedi enarcó una ceja.

-¿De veras?.

-De veras.

-Galileo, Templo de Coruscant.

-Jen, Kamparas.

El maestro jedi pestañeó un par de veces.

-¿Del Templo de Kamparas?.

Sin dejar de sonreír, la mujer asintió y devolvió su atención a la batalla.

-Si tienes problemas, avísame.

Galileo le miró sin comprender.

Pero era tarde, cerrando sus ojos la muchacha tomó aire profundamente, y echó a andar hacia sus enemigos.

Ante sus ojos, el jedi descubrió el verdadero poder de los monjes de Kamparas.

El sable láser, el arma fundamental de cualquier caballero jedi, en las manos de la muchacha se había convertido en un mero instrumento de distracción.

Pero no sus dedos.

Como si de una garra se tratase, hundía sus yemas en los mismísimos cascos y corazas de los soldados pulverizándolos, atravesando metal carne y huesos como si de mantequilla se tratase.

El jedi no pudo menos que contemplarla boquiabierto.

En Coruscant había leído información acerca de los restantes templos de la galaxia con sus diferentes estilos y sus distintos estudios.

En referencia a Kamparas las únicas notas con las que contaban, comentaban que sus adeptos o novicios eran formados como artistas marciales entrenados única y específicamente para la lucha, para el escarceo y en definitiva, para el asesinato.

Se les consideraba muy peligrosos, incluso entre los propios jedis. Su naturaleza, en muchas ocasiones violenta, les hacía comulgar en demasía con el lado oscuro.

Un buen número de ellos no lograba equilibrar ambos lados y terminaban por quitarse la vida.

Una historia bastante triste y lamentable.

Girándose hacia su compañero, la muchacha contempló sus acciones.

Con una esgrima perfecta y delicada, el jedi había conseguido parar y devolver los disparos de sus enemigos con una sutileza digna del mejor espadachín.

Enarcó una ceja, sorprendida.

Había oído mencionar algo sobre los caballeros de Coruscant, pero supuso que se trataba más de la fama impuesta que de un hecho real.

Pero ahí estaba, erguido ante ella el mejor sablista que había visto en su vida.

-Eres bueno, jedi de Coruscant.

Galileo esbozó una sonrisa.

-Utilicemos la puerta de atrás, yo los contendré.- susurró la mujer alzando sus manos.

El jedi asintió y renqueó hacia la salida.

La joven pestañeó un par de veces.

-Sólo dime que "eso", no fue por mi culpa.

Galileo le miró sin comprender.

-La cojera.

-¡Ah!, no. Es una vieja herida, no te preocupes.

La mujer condujo una mano a su pecho, aliviada.

-Pensé que había sido yo otra vez.

El jedi enarcó sus cejas.

-¿Otra vez?.

-Es una larga historia.- musitó la joven con una tirante sonrisa.

Algo le hizo pensar a Galileo que mejor no debería conocerla.

Apresurándose, ambos jedis salieron de la cantina y se reunieron con sus compañeros, enzarzados en un cruce de disparos.

-¿Qué tal va la cosa?.- preguntó Galileo tomando cobertura tras unas cajas.

Jack le lanzó una mirada de reojo y sonrió.

-Estupendamente, todavía no han sacado los lanzamisiles.- bromeó.

Un golpe sobre su hombro izquierdo provocó que volcara su atención sobre Black.

-¿Sí?.

El nemodiano se limitó a señalar el fino lanzamisiles que portaba uno de los troopers y que diligentemente preparaba.

-Joder…- susurró Jack con suavidad.

-¿Podrías detenerlo?.- preguntó la muchacha a Galileo.

El jedi la miró durante unos instantes.

-Podría paralizarlo unos segundos.

-Suficiente.- susurró la muchacha pensativa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?.- preguntó Galileo situándose a su lado.

-¿La verdad?.- comentó la joven carraspeando ligeramente.

El jedi asintió.

-Una locura.

-Eh… genial, así que os ocupáis. Nos vemos al otro lado de la calle.- anunció Jack colocándose en cuclillas.- Black, ¿has oído?, debe…

El joven se interrumpió.

Black le saludaba desde el lado opuesto donde se encontraban.

-No me lo puedo creer, nemodiano cobarde.

-Jen…- comenzó la niña estirando de la túnica de su maestra.

-No te preocupes cariño, te dejo en bue… ¿adónde crees que vas?.- preguntó la jedi contemplando al piloto antes de que echara a correr.

-¿Yo?.

-Llévate contigo a la niña, y procura que no le pase nada.- ordenó Galileo con firmeza.

-Vale, de acuerdo, vamos niña.

-No me llamo niña, me llamo Danielle y quiero quedarme con Jen.- se defendió la jovencita cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Lo entiendo.- musitó Jack tomando a la niña bajo su brazo y echando a correr.

Galileo miró a la niña y a la mujer.

-¿Es tu hija?.

Jen le observó durante unos instantes.

-Claro que no, es una aprendiza.

-¿De Kamparas?.

-De Coruscant.- respondió la mujer devolviendo su atención al campo de batalla en el que se había convertido Mos Espa.

El jedi le miró sorprendido.

-Atento…- susurró la joven señalando a sus enemigos.

Éstos, con precisión y diligencia, accionaron su arma y arrojaron su proyectil hacia los dos jedis.

Brotando de su escondite, Galileo alzó sus manos y detuvo el misil en el aire.

-Lo que vayas a hacer, hazlo rápido.- susurró el maestro con dificultad.

La mujer se situó a su lado, alzó igualmente sus manos y trató de levantar un muro de arena, piedra y metal. Lo suficientemente denso como para que nadie sufriera daños.

-No aguantaré mucho más.- musitó el maestro jedi desviando su mirada hacia su compañera.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, la muchacha tomó una de las manos de Galileo entre la suya y señaló al misil.

-Te ayudaré a desviarlo contra el muro.

Galileo apretó sus dedos y tomó aire.

-Cuando quieras…

-¡Ya!.- exclamó la mujer.

Decenas de esquirlas, fragmentos de todos los tamaños y materiales y demás objetos contundentes, volaron por los aires.

Una montaña de humo penetró por sus ojos y por sus pulmones obligándole a toser.

-¿Estás bien?.- carraspeó Jen.

Galileo asintió jadeando.

-Sí, ¿y tú?.

La mujer asintió igualmente.

-Y estaría mucho mejor si te levantaras de encima de mí.

El jedi miró su postura y sus mejillas se tornaron a un tono escarlata.

-Disculpa…- balbuceó levantándose renqueante y tendiéndole la mano.

-No tiene importancia, ésta mañana he hecho lo mismo contigo.- rió la joven aceptando su ayuda.- será que estamos predestinados a encontrarnos en ésta posición.

Galileo esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Será eso, los designios de la Fuerza son impredecibles.

Jen amplió su sonrisa.

Era una bonita sonrisa, una bonita y cálida sonrisa.

La clase de gesto por la que un hombre caería rendido.

Desgraciadamente, él no era un hombre corriente.

-¿Tienes un maestro?, podría adiestrarte.- comentó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

La mujer alzó sus cejas.

-Llegas un poco tarde, llevo siendo caballero un par de años. Pero en cambio Danielle si que necesita un guía, y yo no estoy preparada para educarla.

-De acuerdo, si tú me lo permites, me ocuparé de la niña.

Jen asintió.

-Sería un honor. Además, pertenecéis al mismo templo, sería lo correcto.

Galileo inclinó la cabeza unos instantes y le taladró con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

Los iris más bellos y cristalinos que había visto nunca.

-¡Eh!, ¿ya os habéis dado el número de los comunicadores?. Pues subid que la patrulla 310 acaba de hacer acto de aparición.- exclamó Jack desde un aerodeslizador de grandes dimensiones.

Los dos jedis alzaron sus miradas, sobresaltados, y contemplaron los gestos del piloto.

-¡Vamos!.

De un salto, ambos personajes cayeron sobre el vehículo.

Galileo miró su compañero con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-¿De dónde has sacado esto?.

-¿De dónde crees?.- respondió el piloto encogiéndose de hombros.- lo he robado.

El jedi suspiró.

-¿Y los demás?.

-¿Groar?.

Lo que parecía una wookie, de pelaje suave y castaño, saludó desde el asiento del copiloto y comenzó a pulsar los botones del aerodeslizador ordenadamente.

-¿Éstos son tus compañeros?.- preguntó Jen sin dar crédito.

El jedi sacudió la cabeza.

-En absoluto, ¿bajamos?.

-¡PIII!.

Jen se giró hacia el agudo pitido que su r4 pronunciaba y contempló a un pequeño jawa junto a su astrodroide.

-¡Hey!, ¿qué haces?.

-Tini…- respondió el pequeño dándose la vuelta hacia ella.

-¿Tini?...

-Tini Wini Vini.

Jen enarcó sus cejas.

-Es su nombre.- explicó Galileo devolviendo su atención hacia la patrulla 310.- ¿conoces la forma tercera?.

La mujer miró a su compañero.

-¿Me hablas a mí?.

El jedi la miró durante unos instantes.

-Sí, claro.

-Eh… ¿no?.- respondió la joven encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué os enseñan en Kamparas?.- preguntó Galileo enarcando sus cejas.

-¿En éstos casos?.

El maestro asintió.

-Bueno, nos acercamos y les apretamos el cuello.

-¿Cómo que les apretáis el cuello?.

-Sí, ya sabes, andas hasta ellos y le sacudes en plena tráquea.- respondió Jen escenificando el golpe.

-Qué sutiles.- ironizó el jedi esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Yo sé cual es!.- exclamó Danielle situándose junto a la pareja.- me acuerdo de haberlo estudiado en el templo. Ya verás, déjame el sable.

La mujer contempló a la pequeña.

-Ni en broma.

-Jen… sé como se hace.- protestó la niña.

-No, y escóndete. R4, ocúpate de que no le pase nada.

-¡Piii!.

-¡Jo!, nunca me dejas hacer nada.- prosiguió la pequeña arrugando su frente.- ¡y sé hacerlo!, cuando encuentre un maestro te lo demostraré.

-Ya tienes uno.- comentó Jen señalando a Galileo.

-¿Uh?.

El jedi saludó a la pequeña.

-¿Uh?.

-Bien, hagamos una cosa.- comentó la joven dirigiendo una mirada hacia su compañero.- utiliza lo que estás pensando, yo imitaré tus movimientos.

Galileo accionó su sable y una hoja de tono verde brotó de la empuñadura.

-¿Estás segura?.

Jen asintió mientras una hoja de color azul iluminaba su rostro.

Apretando sus labios, el jedi devolvió su atención hacia sus enemigos y haciéndose uno con la Fuerza comenzó a desviar y detener todos y cada uno de sus disparos.

Instantes más tarde lanzó una mirada de reojo a su compañera.

Era hábil, pero estaba claro a juzgar por sus movimientos, que la espada no era lo suyo.

Sonrió.

Sintiéndose observada, la mujer dejó caer su sable y concentrándose, lanzó un puñetazo sobre la arena provocando que un muro de tierra se alzara y cayera sobre sus enemigos.

Galileo enarcó una ceja.

-Déjame adivinar, no utilizabais la meditación para purificaros, ¿verdad?.

La joven le miró fatigada.

-Me he puesto un poco nerviosa.

-Pues tendremos que pulir eso, ¿no?.

Jen enarcó sus cejas.

-No eres mi maestro.

-No pretendo serlo, sólo te aconsejo.- respondió el jedi tomando asiento.

La joven no respondió.

-¿Adónde?.- preguntó Jack girándose hacia sus pasajeros.

Galileo observó a su compañera.

-Más allá de las dunas, en los acantilados.

El piloto asintió y aumentó la velocidad.

-Por qué creo que esto nos va a traer problemas.- susurró Jen tomando asiento junto a la pequeña.

**CAPITULO III**

-¿Ésta es tu casa?.- exclamó Jack apeándose del vehículo.

Comenzaba a caer la tarde cuando dieron con el hogar de la muchacha, una enrevesada gruta en los acantilados del mar de arena.

-Sí, esa es nuestra casa.- respondió Danielle adelantándose.

-¡Y tenéis un maldito Starfighter!.- clamó el piloto asomando la cabeza por la boca de la caverna.

Galileo miró a la muchacha sorprendido.

-Sí, tenemos un starfighter.- comentó Jen.- un destrozado starfighter.

-Groar gro graora.

-Si, Michuka, se podría hacer funcionar con las piezas adecuadas.- contestó Jack con un suspiro.

-¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó Galileo.

-Es una historia muy larga…- susurró Jen entrando en la caverna.- ¿qué haces Tini?.

El jawa se giró hacia ella con una sartén en la mano.

-Creo que quiere preparar la cena.- comentó Black dejándose caer sobre un montón de cojines.

La jedi enarcó una ceja.

-Danielle, enséñale dónde están las provisiones antes de que nos destroce la casa.

La niña asintió y agarró la mano libre de la encapuchada criatura.

-Por cierto, es una jawa.- le comentó Jack sin dejar de mirar las piezas de la nave.

-¿Sí?.- preguntó Jen.- ¿en serio?

El piloto asintió.

-Nos lo dijo ella, no creas que nadie tuvo el valor de levantarle las faldas.

-Borraré eso de mi cabeza.- musitó el maestro jedi con un suspiro.

Un par de horas más tarde, los soles habían caído y la noche había hecho acto de presencia.

Acababan de cenar y la mayor parte del grupo comenzaba a entrar en un suave estado de duermevela.

Jen salió unos instantes del calor del hogar y echó un vistazo con su localizador.

-Ha sido una buena cena.

La joven se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la apacible mueca de Galileo.

Jen sonrió.

-Sí, hasta que la jawa se sintió ofendida por no apreciar esa "cosa" comestible.

El jedi esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces?.

-Vigilar.

El maestro jedi enarcó sus cejas.

-Ésta es una zona por donde habitualmente pasan tusken, no quiero tener problemas con ellos.- se explicó Jen sentándose en una roca.

Galileo tomó asiento junto a ella.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

La joven asintió.

-¿Qué hacéis tan alejadas del núcleo una jedi y una aprendiza?.

Jen sonrió.

-Estrellarnos con un starfighter.

Galileo se rió ligeramente.

-Eso ya lo veo.

La jedi suspiró.

-Bueno, ahí voy; me nombraron caballero hace tres años, sencillamente porque se necesitaban jedis para concluir con la amenaza de la guerra no porque estuviese preparada.

El maestro jedi le escuchó con atención.

-Se nos avisó acerca de los problemas en Coruscant, fuimos hasta allí un grupo pequeño de Kamparas y…

-¿Y?.

-Se nos exterminó, parecía como si nuestros soldados se hubieran vuelto locos.

Galileo no respondió.

-La cuestión es que conozco algún truquillo que otro y conseguí escapar, en mi huída descubrí a Danielle malherida. Y me la llevé.- concluyó la mujer encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, al menos estáis vivas. Lo hiciste bien.- la felicitó el jedi.

Jen sonrió.

-Mi espalda la cruza una gran cicatriz. Creo que fue mi premio por llevarme a la niña de ahí. Ni siquiera sentí a quien me atacó, pero se que portaba un sable, una espada igual que la tuya y que la mía.

Nos dieron por muertas, por eso escapamos.

El maestro jedi guardó silencio.

-¿Y tú?, ¿qué te ocurrió para hacerte líder de una banda de ladrones?.- preguntó la mujer contemplando el rostro de su compañero.

Galileo tomó aire.

-Cuando ocurrió el desastre de Coruscant yo no estaba en el templo. Me hallaba luchando a muchos pársecs de ahí. En plena batalla mis clones se volvieron contra mí y caí derribado. Conseguí escapar, pero había perdido todo; a mis compañeros, mi hogar y al ser más querido para mí.

Jen le miró.

-Perdí a mi aprendiz.- susurró el jedi con tristeza.- conocía a Jack de otras misiones y huí hasta dar con él.

Por lo demás no hay mucho. Llevo un par de años trabajando con ellos.

-¿Te duele la pierna?.- preguntó la mujer.

-Todos los días.- respondió el jedi con una sonrisa sesgada.

Titubeando, la joven apoyó sus dedos sobre su rodilla derecha y cerró los ojos.

-¡No puedo creerlo!.- exclamó la mujer sorprendida.

Jen abrió sus párpados y contempló la faz del jedi.

-Es… es…

-Corrupción, lo sé.- la interrumpió Galileo volcando su mirada en el horizonte.

-Eso fue una crueldad. Si me dejas, puedo…

-Es tarde, deberías irte a dormir, yo me encargaré de vigilar.- comentó el maestro jedi dirigiéndole una comprensiva mirada.

-Pero…

-Gracias.

La mujer se levantó y arrugó su frente.

-No creas que ésta conversación ha acabado aquí.

Galileo se rió levemente y asintió.

-Buenas noches, Jen.

-Ni lo creas...- le respondió la joven antes de desaparecer por la boca de la caverna.

-Ptsss… hey…

Galileo abrió un ojo y contempló la faz de Jack a escasos centímetros de la suya.

-Siempre, en todos mis rezos, he pedido que jamás me encontrara en ésta posición. Ahora ya tengo la certeza de que no soy escuchado.

El piloto resopló.

-Oye Galileo, ¿los jawas pueden llegar a medir metro ochenta y emitir gruñidos?

El jedi se sentó entre sus mantas y enarcó una ceja.

-No, claro que no.

-Pff…

-¿Pff?.

-Pues entonces creo que un grupo de tusken nos ha encontrado.- respondió el joven sentándose sobre la arena con aire molesto.

Galileo enarcó las dos cejas.

-¿Así?, ¿sin más?.- preguntó sorprendido.

-Ah, no. También van con ellos una serie de elementos que diría yo que no son buena gente, tiene toda la pinta de ser cazarrecompensas.- finalizó Jack con un bostezo.

El jedi pestañeó un par de veces.

-¡Hace cuánto!.

-Una media hora, aproximadamente.

-Una media hora…

-Una media hora.- repitió Jack.

-¡¿Pero tú estás loco?!.- exclamó Galileo irguiéndose todo lo rápido que le permitía su pierna herida.

-¿Por qué?.

Galileo sacudió la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Un brusco movimiento sobre su hombro provocó que Jen despertara y contemplara el preocupado rostro de Galileo somnolienta.

-¿Qué pasa?.- susurró procurando no despertar a la niña que dormía junto a ella.

-Problemas.- respondió el jedi con firmeza.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?.

-Moradores de las arenas…

Jen abrió mucho los ojos.

-Y cazarrecompensas.- finalizó Galileo arrugando su frente.

-Vale, esos problemas.- comentó la mujer despertando a la niña.

-¿Qué pasa?...- preguntó la pequeña frotándose los ojos.

-Tenemos que irnos…- susurró la mujer irguiéndose y colocándose sus botas.

La niña se situó junto a ella y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Pelea?, ¿pelea?, ¿pelea?...

-Tú no, tu te marchas con r4, ¿de acuerdo?.- preguntó la mujer girándose hacia el astrodroide.

-Piii…

Danielle le miró enfurruñada.

-Nunca me dejas hacer nada, así cómo voy a aprender…

-Ya cumplirás los trece años.- comentó la mujer atándose los cordones de su calzado.

La niña dirigió una mirada de auxilio a Galileo, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Pero, ¿por qué?...

-Tini.- llamó Jen irguiéndose de nuevo.

-¿Tini?.

-Ocúpate de la seguridad de Danielle, no vendas a r4 y cúbrenos.

La jawa asintió y lanzó a un lado el aturdidor que portaba en una de sus manitas.

El jedi la miró sin comprender.

-¿Por qué tira el aturdi…?

Las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando contemplaron a la pequeña jawa tomar un fusil de asalto de debajo de un montón de mantas.

-Wiii…- susurró la pequeña alzando su dedo pulgar hacia arriba.

-Ha cogido un fusil de asalto…- susurró Galileo sorprendido.

Jen giró su rostro hacia la jawa.

-Si, claro. ¿Vamos?.

-Pero, pero es un fusil.

-Sí, Galileo. Tu conocimiento sobre los jawas es pequeño, ¿eh?.

El maestro jedi miró a su compañera.

-No…

-Vale, ¿cuál es el plan?.- preguntó Jack ajustándose su cartuchera.

Jen dirigió una mirada hacia Galileo.

El jedi enarcó una ceja.

-Bueno, el de siempre. Salir, hablar, convencer y…

-Muy bien, yo me aposto junto la entrada, Black en la techumbre, Michuka seguirá durmiendo puesto que nadie hemos tenido el valor de despertarla. ¿Tini ya ha marchado a hacer el mal, verdad?.- afirmó el piloto pasando una mano por sus cabellos.

Galileo se encogió de hombros.

-Genial, te veo ahora jefe.

Jen contempló como salía de la habitación y dirigió una mirada hacia el maestro jedi.

-En el templo…

Galileo la miró.

-Ya sabes…

El jedi la miró dubitativo.

-¿Te hacían el mismo caso?.- finalizó la mujer enarcando sus cejas.

Galileo estrechó sus ojos.

-Mmm… creo que me voy…-comentó la muchacha señalando la salida con su dedo índice.

-Piiiipooopiii.

El jedi volcó su atención sobre el astrodroide.

-Si que se imponerme y si que me escuchan, es sólo que…

-Piiipopi.

-Eres un droide, no pienso discutir cuestiones de liderazgo en situaciones de supervivencia.- susurró Galileo renqueando hasta la salida.

-Ponme al corriente de la situación…- susurró Jen apostándose a su lado.

El joven giró su rostro hacia ella y negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que vamos a morir.

La mujer enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué?.

-¿Y bien?.- preguntó Galileo situándose junto a ellos.

Jack miró fijamente a su amigo.

-Creo que nuestros caminos se separan.

El jedi contempló a su amigo.

-¿De veras?. Le debo una a la Fuerza.

Clinc, clonc, clinc.

Jack desvió su mirada hacia Jen, que a su vez contempló el suelo y poco después al jedi.

-¿Ves?, qué te decía, vamos a morir. Eso es una granada de humo que poco a poco contaminará nuestros pulmones hasta que los soldados entren y acaben lentamente con nuestro sufrimiento.- comentó Jack observando el pequeño objeto que yacía a pocos metros de sus pies.

-Jen, ponte el respirador.- comentó Galileo rebuscando entre los pliegues de su túnica.

La mujer enarcó la otra ceja.

-¿El qué?.

Galileo la miró.

-Déjalo, ponte el mío…

-Eh…

-¿Sí, Jack?.

-Lo vendí, lo siento. Necesitábamos provisiones. ¿Te acuerdas de Corellia?.

El jedi alzó la cabeza y le atravesó con la mirada.

-¿Cómo?, creo que no he entendido bien.

-Corellia… ya sabes… provisiones… combustible… las twi´leks…

-¡¿Qué twi´leks?!.- exclamó el jedi sin dar crédito.

-Lo siento, Galileo.- susurró el piloto tomando a la joven de la mano y estirando de ella hacia la salida.

Alzando una mano, el jedi se concentró y lanzó la granada al interior de la caverna.

Una explosión, seguida por una densa colada de humo y un terrible gruñido sacudió las paredes de la cueva.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?.- preguntó Jen contemplando a los dos hombres.- ¡y suéltame la mano!.

Jack y Galileo tragaron saliva.

-Michuka.- susurraron al unísono.

Un gigante peludo de dos metros y medio y con aspecto enfadado y somnoliento hizo acto de aparición.

Jedis y piloto se apretaron contra la pared y dejaron salir a la enojada wookie.

Una sarta de maldiciones, golpes y gruñidos llegaron hasta sus oídos. Atronadores como una poderosa tormenta.

Sigilosamente, Jack se arrastró hacia la salida y contempló el exterior.

-¿Qué ves?.- preguntó Jen.

El piloto se giró hacia ella.

-No te lo creerías, está más modosa que otras veces.

-¿Sí?.

-Ni en broma…- musitó el jedi cojeando hasta la salida.- oh, no… hay cosas para las que nunca se prepara a un jedi.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Jen echando a andar hacia sus compañeros.

-Nada del otro mundo, Michuka le ha bajado el casco a uno de los cazarrecompensas.- comentó Jack encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Sólo eso?.

-Hasta las caderas.- completó Galileo con un suspiro.- creo que saldré ahí fuera.

Jack tomó la manga de su amigo.

-No, Galileo, no.

El jedi le miró sin comprender.

-No les pegues más. Con Michuka es suficiente.

-Si era precisamente por eso, no quiero presenciar más violencia.- susurró Galileo echando a andar.

Jack asintió.

-De acuerdo, suerte. Pase lo que pase, se fuerte Jen.

La mujer arrugó su frente y corrió tras el jedi.

-Espera, voy contigo.

Jack suspiró.

-Vaya, ni el numerito de dar pena sirve. Tendré que variar mi repertorio.

Fuera, el espectáculo era dantesco.

Cuerpos en el suelo, cazarrecompensas abatidos. Una wookie bastante enfadada mordisqueando un pedazo de armadura y otro puñado de soldados apuntándoles con una serie de armas pesadas y de gran envergadura.

-Mmm… creo que nunca van a dejarme lucirme como el gran pistolero que soy.- susurró Jack con una mueca de fastidio.

-Vale, ¿y ahora qué?.- musitó Jen contemplando de reojo al jedi.

Galileo enarcó una ceja.

-Ahora Michuka dejará de morder esa armadura y luego ya veremos…

La mujer pestañeó un par de veces.

-Quizás no haya un luego más tarde.

-Siempre lo hay.

-Chicos, sois jedis, haced cosas de jedis, va. Ya me entendéis.- comentó Jack carraspeando ligeramente.

Galileo dirigió una mirada hacia el.

-¿Cómo qué?.

El piloto alzó una ceja.

-Ya sabes, dos volteretas, cuatro piruetas, dos sablazos, un truco de manos y listo.

El jedi suspiró.

-Echa un vistazo a la situación, Jack. Dime que es lo que falla en tu agudo plan.

El joven miró fijamente su pierna y su canoso cabello y se giró hacia Jen.

-¿Podrías hacerlo tú?.

-¿Por qué diablos iría a pedirte ayuda?, ¿por qué no acudí a otro tipo de mercenarios, no se, Sol Negro por ejemplo…?.- se lamentó el jedi contemplando el escaso abanico de posibilidades para escapar.

-Vale, puedo hacerlo.

-O si no tal vez por… ¡¿cómo que puedes hacerlo?!.- exclamó Galileo volcando su atención sobre la jedi.

-Ves, ella puede.

-No, no puede.

-Sí, si puedo.

-Te lo dije Galileo…

-Y un infierno.

-No maldigas.

-¡Y qué, si lo hago!.

-¡Os digo que puedo hacerlo!.

-¡Detenedlos!.

-¿Gro?.

-Inmovilizad a los dos jedis y a la wookie, son peligrosos.

-¿GRO?.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿acaso yo no soy peligroso?.- preguntó Jack malhumorado.

-¡¡¡A por ellos que no quede uno!!!.

Un tremendo disparo alzó arena, fragmentos de roca y tusken por el aire, provocando que dieran con sus huesos en la tierra.

Jedis y piloto observaron a dos pequeñas figuras que daban saltos de alegría.

-Esa… esa es Tini, ¿verdad?.- preguntó Galileo señalando con su dedo índice a la pequeña figura.

-Y esa otra… esa otra es Danielle, ¿no?.- comentó Jen enarcando sus cejas.

Jack colocó ambos brazos sobre los hombros de sus compañeros y asintió.

-Y si… os está salvando una jawa y una niña de cinco años. Llegados a éste punto, me plantearía ciertas cosas.

-¡Cállate Jack!.- exclamó el jedi enarbolando su sable y saltando a la acción.

El piloto esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No hay nada mejor que recordarle lo viejo y acabado que está. Salta como un resorte.

Jen le miró sin comprender.

-Ya sabes, nena…- susurró el joven guiñándole un ojo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, la mujer alzó su dedo índice.

-Cuida de esos dos, yo cuidaré del otro.

-¿Del anciano?.

La jedi chasqueó la lengua.

-Ya me has entendido.

Y sin más explicaciones echó a correr tras Galileo.

Jack se rió ligeramente y se giró hacia Tini y Danielle.

-Peligros, junto a mí, ¿vale?. Intentaré sacaros de éste lío.

-Podemos cuidarnos, ¿verdad, Tini?.- respondió la niña girando su rostro hacia la jawa.

-Wiii…

El piloto entornó sus ojos, esto iba a ser más complicado.


End file.
